The Undertaker and the Girl
by TastingLatte
Summary: The Undertaker has a new charge in his care - and it's a live girl. But she isn't really as human as she thinks, and only the Undertaker's special touch and advice can help her overcome and embrace her new life. Launching from "Maybe, In Time," chapter 17. Undertaker x OC. Sexual/language content.
1. Visitation

**Ok, so you know that poor girl that Claude basically had his way with over in "Maybe, In Time," chapter 17? Honestly, it was a hard chapter to have to watch and write… I mean it's Claude, and he is having sex. Ew. Alas, that poor thing was left and looked up at me at the end of the story and had such a pitiful look… so I scooped her up and went back to my favorite perspective of writing: first person. I almost did "Maybe, In Time" first person through Rey-Min's eyes… I mean, common, who would not want to have Sebastian's hands on them?! Oh, sorry… ya. So this one is about that poor girl, and how she manages to end up in the Undertakers care, because that man needs some loving in his life, all gloomy, and deathly, and … well, you know.**

 **First chapter is basically "Maybe, In Time" Ch. 17 in the girls' perspective. Trust me, I had to wash my hands and wanted a shower... because she doesn't know it's a demon who is doing this, not a dream that Claude has given her. Shh... she will find out soon enough, poor soul.**

Chapter 1: Visitation

I went down the stairs quiet as a mouse, needing to get a new candle. I had burned mine out and had to pick my way in the darkness to the table in the kitchen, striking a match as I leaned over the gas light. I turned to go to the far end, where the new sticks were kept, but a sudden breath blew out the flame.

A hand covered my mouth and most of my face, only allowing me to breath through my nose, and I wanted to scream and kick the man behind me. His body was against my back, and I could feel his lower half digging into the small of my back, and his hard chest pulling me against him.

"Shh… there is nothing to be afraid of," a velvety soft voice spoke in my ear, and for a moment I wanted to believe him. I wanted to relax into his body, feeling so strong on my back, and sink into his voice. I felt him caress my forehead and suddenly I felt as if I was floating. I breathed in through my nose deeply, and slipped into a serene feeling of relaxation. There was really nothing to be afraid of.

A man, the man who held me, was what I really was waiting for. I was down here to get a new candle to burn in my window, signaling to him that my father was asleep, I was ready to entertain him. I wanted to talk. Wanted to… kiss him. So badly did I want to kiss him. I had burned my candle and dreamt of kissing his lips, his strong fingers caressing my cheek as he opened my mouth and we kissed.

And now, now he was here. I felt myself tense, but also relax; he was the one I was summoning to my house at midnight. And he knew why I wanted him. I was scared because of why I wanted him.

"My dear love, I am here at last," the man said. I turned and saw his black hair was tangled a bit, like he had ran to be with me. "I have waited so long to see that candle in your window."

I smiled and kissed him. Leaning into his chest I felt him pull my front to his and I gasped. I blushed; I am a virgin, I whisper.

"Do you wish to remain in such a state?"

I look into his strange colored eyes and slowly shake my head. "I have waited for you. But I am scared. What if -"

"Shhh… I will bring you nothing but pleasure."

He took my chin and held it as he kissed me, slowly, chaste and then spread my lips as I deeply desired and my mouth was invaded by his tongue. I curled my tongue around his and he groaned, pulling me closer to him. I felt my breasts poke out of my sleeping dress and our clothes brushed up against each others' chest as he slowly dropped his right hand down my side, down my side… and played with the hem of my night gown. I gave a sharp breath as his fingers brushed my naked thigh.

"Shh… my darling, I want you to be mine. Do you not wish to be mine?"

I nodded. The hem went up a bit more.

"A blushing virgin who has wanted nothing more than a man to take her. Make her a woman at last."

"Please…" I moaned as the hem traveled further and he touched my private part. "Please make the burning stop."

"I shall," he whispered, kissing me deeply as his fingers slipped into my secret place.

A sudden memory of my father yelling at me that I should not give my secret place to anyone by my true love - my husband - flashed. But the man in front of me... his fingers slipping into me, I moaned.

"Turn around," his voice said, pulling me back from the pleasure.

I looked up and opened my mouth to protest; I wanted to look into his strange eyes as he took me for the first time.

"It will be gentler, easier for you, if I take you from behind. Your first time should be memorable and enjoyable. I want you to remember and enjoy this."

I nodded and turned around, feeling his hand on my back, bending me over the table. His other hand lifted my night dress up and slipped back into my secret place. I bit my lips, feeling as if I was floating and then I felt as if I was peeing, but his fingers kept pumping in and out of me. I was confused.

"Ah nice and wet, for me only, yes?"

"I.. I didn't mean… I am sorry."

"For what my love? You gave me what I needed so I can give you my body and give you what you are so desperately called me here for - to take your virginity."

I felt better; he liked what my body gave him. And then I felt a stiff object - his man part! - press against my secret place. I moaned as it slid in a bit, and his hands came back to rub my back, the other on my breast, pawing at them. His hands moved back to my hips and he pushed in more. I bit my lip; I did not want to wake my father up and have him see me and my secret lover taking me over the kitchen table. But I wanted this, I wanted this so badly. I felt a shudder run through my body and his hands clamp on my hips. He sighed and pulled out a bit, and before I could protest that I wanted his body in mine, he obliged, with a bit of forcefulness in his pushing. His body - his man part - fit in me like a perfect match. I felt like I was flying now as he slowly pulled out and back into my secret place a few more times.

"I am so glad you waited for me and left your sleeping quarters upstairs. Tell me, my darling, how do you like our first time?"

I moaned as a shutter ran down me again and made his man part slip in and out easier. However I had done that I enjoyed his grip tightening on my hips as he sped up. I wanted to tell him our first time was like heaven. Like the perfect dinner. Like … better than I had ever imagined. He sped up, my own hips bumping into the table, the tingling in my body washed over me again.

"Ah yes, you do like it rough. A man like me can show you the stars, and you want to see them so, so bad."

I nodded. I did want to see the stars. I wanted to see them with him. Him taking me like this, like a man who had found his woman and would never let her go. His hands came around my throat and squeezed, his delicious speed and angle piercing me differently, more furious. I felt like his man part grow and grow, like it was worshiping my secret place and I loved it. I loved it so much.

It hurt. His man part was hurting my insides, but he kept going in and out, my body still wanting this feeling. I opened my mouth and wanted to tell him to stop. To not hurt me. He said he would not hurt me when he took me. It hurt. It hurt. His hard chest was on my back, and he was so heavy, pushing me into the table as his man part was pushing into me. It slipped deeper and deeper… I felt like my body was waiting for this and his man part was wanting to give it all to me. I was being ripped apart by my secret place - and I loved it.

My secret lover moved my legs further apart, and was standing upright behind me once more, his hands on my rear, gripping it hard as he stilled his movements. I felt so full in my secret place. I wanted to feel full all the time with him. He moved his hands up my back and grabbed my hair, pulling me back, making me bend my back and….

He growled in my ear and went back to roughly taking my virginity - did I not already give it all to him? Was there more to take? As his man part kept sliding into me, I bit my lip. Oh how scandalous it would be if father woke and came down the stairs? He would find my lover standing at the table, moving his middle, and then would see me. Oh he would see me gripping the table, my secret place invaded by a man part, my lover's man part. Oh… I let the feelings wash over me. I would not feel ashamed… I would scream for my lover to keep giving me his man part.

"Oh deeper… please my lover!" I screamed as my lover removed his hands from my hair and moved them to my shoulders. "Let my father see how much of a man I can take and how my lover has made me a woman."

My lover wrapped his hands around my mouth as my body shuttered and I felt the white hot heat explode out of my secret place and wrap me up up like a blanket. And my lover kept his pounding with his man part.

Oh gods above! I should call it what my friends and I giggle about. A penis. Oh, it was a horrible sounding word for something so beautiful. I could call it what my dearest friend called it, a… I felt extra dirty as I just thought of the word. Cock. My lover's cock. I shuttered. My lovers… cock was taking my virginity.

A surge of liquid came from my lovers… cock… and deep into me. I was scared but felt his hands once more on my hips. The feeling warmed me and his… oh dear me! His cock slipped deeper into me once more, and the liquid filled me more. The light sensation of before came back over me.

"Oh! Yes," I muttered trying to be so quiet even as I felt as if I could scream and the dead would smile knowing why. My lover was ending my days as a good girl, as a virgin who knew nothing about men. Who believed her fathers words that men were wicked, only wanted women for their bodies, and here, here my lover, who I had waited so long to come, was lavishing on my body the most delicious of sins.

Finally my lover sighed and his man part - his cock, I reminded myself - slid out of me, the sudden loss of his heaviness no longer in my body. My legs went weak, and I slipped to the floor, laying there as my lover sat in the corner, panting, smiling, his clothes still on and mine still halfway up my front.

"Thank you, my love," he said. He crawled forward and kissed me. His hand touched my secret place where fluid seemed to be leaking and smiled again. "This fluid is mine and yours. It is sacred and precious. It will help you remember me."

I reached out and placed a hand on his beautiful face, seeing it really for the first time. "Will you not stay with me?"

"No my love, I can not. What if your father finds you? I will never be able to visit you again," he whispered, dropping a kiss on my lips. His fingers went back into my secret place. "And I so wish to visit you again, don't you?"

I nodded. I nodded and closed my eyes. Letting the sudden exhaustion wash over my non-virgin body. I smiled as I felt his fingers leave my secret place and skirted across my lips. I licked my lips and tasted the liquid we had made. It tasted tangy and sharp. I fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

 **And here we part from the place it is in "Maybe, In Time." Well, it will be referenced once more when she wakes, but then this is a separate story, or in my mind, a companion of what happened after that night of Claude naughty naughty and his lust to find Sebastian and Mey-Rin before they ... oh go read "Maybe, In Time." If you haven't already. It's quite wicked in it's own right. All smutty and ... um smuttiness? Til next chapter.  
**


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

I woke up with a gasp. A flaring pain was radiating from my waist. I tried to sit up, look at myself, but closed my eyes and tried to not scream as I fell back on the floor. What happened? I was only coming down for a candle. I wanted to finish my drawing for father's birthday… and came down to the kitchen to fetch another one. And then … I must have fallen asleep. I blushed and noticed my night clothes were half way around my waist. I pushed them down and bit my lip - oh the pain! I felt it come all around me.

"Daylia?"

My father! Oh no, I woke him.

"Daylia, are you alright? I heard a scream."

"I… I am down in the kitchen. I fell!" I said.

"What on earth were you doing downstairs!" I heard his footsteps on the stairs and shut my eyes, remembering something else that happened downstairs. I slowly watched the light in his hands get brighter. "I told you your projects could - oh my, get up girl off that dirty floor!" He sighed and leaned down, offering me a hand up.

"I don't think I can," I whispered, tears now flowing. "I hurt father. I think I fell asleep when I was so sure I was awake and … I must have fallen on the floor."

He knelt down beside me and moved the candle over me. I bit my lip as he moved it down toward my waist, hoping I was covered.

He gasped a bit and brought the light back to my face. "Daylia, were you standing on something? Did you fall down from a chair?"

I shook my head. I only remembered dreaming of my hips being pounded into the table… I blushed and turned away. "No."

"I need to get a doctor. I think your side is broken," he said. He sighed and placed the candle beside me. "Don't worry - I will be back with the doctor. He is a few doors down tending to Mrs. Oversing."

I nodded, and watched as he got his boots on. My world was strangely horizontal. Father left and I looked back at the ceiling, glancing at the table, slightly to my left, and I could still feel the way my hips had connected to the wood as my handsome lover… I cried and pulled my night clothes further down, gasping as the pain went through my body. I tried to still myself. My father would be back, but not soon. It was painful to move, so I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened. I tried to move past my dream.

I came downstairs to get a candle. And I fell asleep because I would never have let a man touch me like I had in my dreams. The handsome man who said I was lighting a candle to summon him. The handsome man who took me and bent me over the table. The handsome man whose cock - I gasped as my fingers touched my secret place.

I was a bad girl. I was bad for having the dream. I was bad for wanting to touch my secret place. I glanced at the door, my father would not be back in a while. He would never know if I thought about the naughty dream and the handsome man. I let my hand drift back my secret place, a place I had been visiting often with my hands. A place I had given to my handsome lover.

I sighed as I touched my secret place again, the pain below my waist ebbing. Surely it was not bad what I was doing if it eased the pain. And I closed my eyes again, picturing the handsome man with strange eyes. His cock had been in me, his cock had given me sacred liquids.

I stilled. My fingers touched something sticky. I probed a bit and found that there was a lot of stickiness on my inner thighs, around my secret place. I gasped and pulled my fingers away. I brought them to my lips and tentatively snaked out my tongue.

Tangy and sharp.

I screamed.

I screamed so loud I thought the walls would start rattling. I gasped, putting both hands over my mouth. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream. I was no longer a virgin. I had let… what had I let do this? I rolled my head around the floor, as if it would rattle an answer. The handsome man was not a man, surely. Or maybe I did this. Maybe I was being rough with myself. Katrina had said she had started bleeding when she had a secret dream. Or maybe - no. I can't think of that. But what if it was true? Girls who were easy and willing to let anything into their bodies to be enjoying the secret dreams were visited by demons. Demons who loved the secret dreams, sometimes making them real. But they were not real - the demons or the dreams. The Priest had called them … what kind of demons? Incubus. Demons who prayed on girls and women who wanted to cross over to the naughty side and be disobedient to their parents wishes. They visited girls who wanted to be taken, wanted to be women.

I cried again. My handsome man had been a demon. A demon who had taken my virginity. And I willingly let him have me. I bit my lip and sobbed more.

I'd do it again and again if he came back.

I'd take his man part back into my broken body and have him draw out the light in me. I'd let him take his fill and give him an invitation to come again. My body shook as my fingers curled back into my secret place, remembering how my handsome demon lover had done it. I arched my back and felt liquid once more pulse out of me.

I moaned even through the pain which had started to come back. If I had to touch secret place and remember his hands on my hips, on my back, yanking my hair - oh! I felt more liquid and stilled.

"My demon," I moaned as the sudden pain once more enveloped me and I blacked out.


	3. On The Way

Chapter 3: On the way

I was floating. No, I was not in the air. My back was on something, less firm then the hard stone floor of the kitchen. A blanket was over me. I am alive. I… may have sinned with a demon, but I am alive.

I woke slowly and turned my head to my right, seeing another person laying beside me.

My handsome demon!

I gasped and turned my head to look up. Sky? I licked my lips and took in a deep breath. I was moving. I felt the steady motion of wheels. I looked to my left and saw Father walking, his hat on and his calloused hands gripping the side of the low wagon. I was on the doctors wagon.

"Father?" I asked weakly. I licked my lips again and called for him a little louder.

I turned my head to look briefly at the demon beside me, so still and still so handsome. He had blood on his face and a sheet was almost covering his face.

"Daylia! Oh my sweet girl," father said, clasping my hands now and making me roll my head back towards him. "The doctor said you must have had a really bad fall because you broke your hip. How my dear, how did you manage that?"

I didn't glance back at the man beside me because I was sure my face would betray my realization that I had let a demon - _use the right words, Dali, Incubus_ \- into me. And his body was next to mine. I wanted to reach out and touch his fingers. Remember the way his fingers glided over my skin.

"Daylia?" my father's voice hitched. "Oh please, don't die."

"I'm alive, father," I said. "I don't remember how I fell. But I must have. A great height."

The wagon stopped and my father looked over me. He reached over and pulled the sheet over my demon and looked at me. I was confused; my dream lover was laying next to me and my father was placing a sheet over him.

"He was found in the side of the road," he said. "Last night another man had been gravely hurt but his wife insisted we bring him to their carriage and she would bring him to their home. This one," he pointed to my demon, "looked like he got into a bad fight and lost. Don't worry your head about that, my dear. I have to go back to the farm, but the doctor will take care of you."

"Father, I have to ride in a wagon with a," I gasped for air, "a dead body?"

"Ah don't worry my dear child," a voice above me crackled. I looked back up and saw a man with a long coat and a large hat on peering down at me. "He is as dead as a doornail and we will be in London before he starts to smell." He smiled and I glanced back at the demon body.

"London?" I suddenly squeaked.

"The doctor and this carriage driver say that London is the best place to heal your hip. You are too young to go to the local hospital where they will let you die for sure. At least in London they have new ideas and techniques."

I watched as my father's eyes welled up. I would not be home in a while, I thought. My lip quivered. He saw me and shook his head.

"Now, Daylia, you need to be brave, super brave. And when I can I will come and see you. This man," he jutted his chin to the strange driver, "he will be in contact when it is okay for me to come and see you."

I nodded and my father withdrew his hand and kissed me on the forehead. And the carriage started rolling again, my father slowly fading into the distance as I went to London for the first time in my short life of 18 years of age.


	4. Better Dead

Chapter 4: Better Dead

I closed my eyes and dreamed. I opened my eyes suddenly because I saw my demon back in my head. I looked to my right and the sheet was over the head of my handsome night visitor. The one I had let slip inside me and the one I longed for. He was dead. Dead. Never to take me back into his arms, never to give me the deep feelings of last night. I let tears slip out of my eyes and reached out to tug the sheet down a bit, revealing part of his face.

"You like dead things?" a voice asked.

I looked over at the demon and then remembered there was a driver. I craned my neck and saw him sitting on the drivers box, not facing me.

"Excuse me?" I ventured. Perhaps I was going crazy as the pain came slowly back. I must have had some herbs in me to make me not feel the broken hip. Or maybe I was getting used to it.

"You want to play with the dead body," he said. I knitted my brow and shook my head.

"No," I spat.

"Ah, you wish me to reanimate him and he can bed you again?"

I was shocked. "How dare you! I am … I am _a lady_!"

"Ah, sorry miss, my apologies," he said, tipping his hat as he looked sideways at me. "I thought his familiarity with you was because you two were… familiar."

"NO! I would not do such things!"

"Ah, my apologies," he said, this time with a crackle in his voice. He gave a low chuckle. "If you want to remember him, I will not be jealous. If you rather me wake him and he take you as we go to London, well -"

"How dare you! That is… that is sin! That is how one goes to hell!" I spat. I wished with all my might I could move but as I lifted my blanket, I saw my leg was bandaged to a stick, making it immobile. Besides, I was on a moving wagon, going at a nice clip. "If we are talking about lewd and inappropriate things, sir, then I will leave you with this - it was my first time."

He gave a crackle and nodded. "It only takes once for the demon to slip inside and leave his mark."

I was blushing. My whole body was on fire, and not because I was being touched. I was embarrassed. I was having an intimate conversation about topics that I had only discussed with one other person about. I pulled the blanket over my head and sobbed. The situation and my feelings, my thoughts that always swung back to his man parts in me, invaded my mind and I tried to kick them all out.

I screamed at myself - a demon! A demon had taken my virginity. In a dream! No, not in a dream - in reality. I was sure about it. I was feeling so good with his thick cock deep inside my secret place, letting my body feel how he slipped in and out of me, making me radiate heat all around my body, his hands on my body, his voice in my ear. And him slamming his cock in me and my hips in his hands, banging them on the table, making me want his body in me… I bit my lip and my eyes flew open. He had broken my hip!

"Sir?"

"Yes, my dear child?"

"Before, when you said," I swallowed and willed myself to say the words and pick up the conversation, "'leave his mark,' what did you mean?"

"Oh dear child, you sure you want to talk to me?" he man asked, crackling. "I suppose I am the most knowledgeable. The man who lays dead beside you, he is the one who visited you last night, yes?"

"Yes, he is the Incubus that visited me," I said, looking at his partially handsome face.

"Incubus! Ah! No, but … well you don't need to know that perhaps," he said. His laughter died down and he turned half towards her. "The mark, my dear, non-virgin, is his seed in you. Did he leave his seed in you?"

I looked at him and swore his green eye I could see under his hat, already danced with the answer. I simply nodded, figuring that was what the 'secret liquid' was.

"Well, that may mean you have an even more interesting path to explore then your broken hip," he said, laughing again.

"I don't find it funny," I muttered. "What will the… liquid do to me?"

"You live on a farm. Surely your father has told you and let you watch how the animals reproduce."

Oh no! I could become with child! My hand flew to my secret place under the blanket. It was dry. I was dry. No sticky liquid. But… I bit my lip. The demon had put a lot of it in me. I cried again as the strange driver announced we were on the edge of London. I was far away from my father, so if I was with child, perhaps I could persuade the driver to not let him visit me. Or visit me until I was not able to hide the child. Or I could… no, I could not ask to be taken to a doctor who could make my baby disappear. I would have a child, if that was what my demon had given me, and I would… give it away? Keep it? I was 18 and never been further than the next village. And then it was with my father. I was alone in a city and had my demon, handsome dream-man dead beside me.

I slipped my hand under the sheet and found the cooler hand of the demon. He felt real. His fingers felt heavy. I laced my small fingers into his lager ones, feeling the way they slipped into mine. I closed my eyes and remembered how they felt holding me to his chest. How they dipped and curled into me before he put his man part into me. I sighed. His realness made me both scared and relieved - I had not dreamed of the amazing man who took my virginity really. But instead I had possibly traded my virginity for motherhood.

"We are here," the man said. He jumped off the front and I snaked my hand away from my lovers.

I closed my eyes and admonished myself - he was a demon who still tempted me and took my body. He was not a boy down the road who secretly gave you glances and sent love notes. He was a demon who slide into my body, and left his mark. And broke my hip, which was in pain. The man grabbed the demon's body and swing him over his shoulder. I winced in pain as the man was bent in half and arms dangled toward the drivers legs.

"Oh don't worry, love, you will be taken out much more carefully. This one, well, let's say I knew what kind of man he was before he did that," he nodded to my broken body, "to you. I imagine he would have liked to do that to many women."

I watched as he carried the body into the building. I looked above the door, the sign advertising the office hung crooked and the lanterns on either side only illuminated parts of the ending letters. I squinted, trying to figure out what kind of doctor the man was. Soon enough the driver came back and his hair hung in his face.

"Grab my neck, child," he said, slipping his hands under my legs and my back. "Now, I don't want you to get scared." I looked at him sharply. He crackled and went on. "I am not a conventional doctor."

I was going to ask what he meant when we went under the sign and I gasped.

"Let me go! Let me down!" I beat on his shoulder as he passed through the door.

I screamed as the door closed. I was only needing to heal my hip! Why did my father let me go to this place! Did he know? I screamed again and the man just kept laughing a bit.

I was placed on a comfortable bed - and I sat up as best as I could. Air was thick. I could not breath. I was… I was alive, and yet I was here. And the man! The driver!

I passed out with only one word flashing in my mind.

 _Undertaker._


	5. But not dead yet?

Chapter 5: But not dead… yet?

I woke and my body was not in pain. I blinked. I was not in pain. I reached down and felt the wrapped stick still on my leg. I was broken. I was in a hospital. No, I bit my lip, I was at the Undertakers. Alive. My demon Incubus was dead. But not an Incubus, the man - the Undertaker - had said. I sighed. I ventured to sit up a bit and look around.

"Ah, you are awake!" the voice of the Undertaker said. He came beside me and held out a cup. "Tea?"

I looked at the cup and at him. "I can't sit up on my own," I stated flatly. My father had always said to treat strangers with respect, but the man had crossed too many barriers to be a stranger, and be treated with respect. "And I want to go to a hospital."

"I will get you a few pillows so you can sit up easier," he simply said. I watched as he disappeared to the pile of, oh dear me, coffins, and took out several pillows.

"Were they … used?" I timidly asked.

"Oh heavens no! Those have occupants heads laying upon them. And," he added, his eye sparkling, "six feet under." He stuffed the pillows under me, elevating me almost into a sitting position. "Tea?"

I wearily took the offered cup and sipped at the liquid. I winced at the flavor. Definitely not tea as I was used to. "When will I be healed?"

He looked over me and then at my face. "I'd say less than a month we will get you up and moving. But there may be a complication."

I panicked. I set the tea cup down and tried to settle my hands. "What?"

"Well, that… Incubus of yours," he smiled and sat on a low chair. "I think he may have given you more than a broken hip. Oh, the way they invade willing bodies…" he trailed off wistfully.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, yes," he said, looking back at me. "To put it delicately, my child, you may be with child."

I looked at him. I just stared, my mind blank. My breathing seemed to be normal. And then I blinked and my mind seemed to process everything all at once. An Incubus - demon, whatever - had seduced me the night before - had I only slept one night? Two? Did it matter? And he broke my hip. Gave me a child.

"A child?" I squeaked.

"A rare thing for a demon to achieve with a first time bedding."

I tossed the cup at him. I heard it shatter. I beat my fists on his chest as he stood. He let me, and did not stop me until my energy faded and the tears that were running on my cheeks disturbed my vision of the man. I finally felt strong arms around me. So different from my demon. So different from my fathers. I felt a strange safeness in his arms. And I cried even harder.

It was a while until the Undertaker slipped his arms away and I wished to have them around me again. I looked up and he brushed the tears that clung to my lashes away. I blinked. He was rather interesting to look at, maybe handsome. Not as handsome as my demon who put me here, but interesting to look at.

"Ah, you are pregnant for sure," he said sadly. "You have been sleeping for two days. And in that time a lot of things have happened. Questions and some answers perhaps. But one thing is clear, my child: you have a lot to learn before that little one comes."

"I thought you said I could be with child. Now you say it like it is confirmed."

He brushed some of his thick hair from his face and I saw the thin scar on his neck continued across the bridge of his nose, just under his right eye.

"Children from demons and humans can be a special breed. Some are human and are fine. Others are born demonic and the pregnancy turns their mothers into, well, lower levels of demons. And others have a bit of Demon in them, not surprising really, and there is an awakening of that bit. Demon's seed does seem to effect every one differently. So strange, and so fascinating to collect all that information. You never know when it comes in handy."

I shook my head, trying to find the English in his code. "What?"

"You have had sexual dreams for a while, before the demon came to you, haven't you?" he asked, all hint of humor gone. I blushed. "Ah and so it was easy for him to smell you. My dear, that demon was no Incubus. He was a demon, through and through. And he, I am afraid, activated a deep thing inside you."

I blinked and looked down at my stomach. "I don't feel differently."

"When that demon put his seed in you he awakened something here," he touched a long, black nail to my heart. "You, my darling child, are becoming something very rare to watch. You are a newly awakened Succubus."


	6. Awakening Training

Chapter 6: Awakening Learning

I laid in the bed and opened the book. I had walked from the bookshelf, only six steps to the shelf, and six back to the bed, and it took me five minutes. The Undertaker had refused to tell me much more about being a Succubus until I read about it.

Over the past two weeks, he had given me books about how Succubi and Incubi found and feed off humans. They were novels, documents, and this one, a journal. He had silently watched me as he went about his routine, and took in visitors for his funeral parlor business. I really felt very odd being alive and in the back room that seemed to serve as both the private quarters for the Undertaker and his storage of coffins. I sighed and settled my leg up on pillows.

Dragging the journal, I flipped open to where I left off. It was a diary of sorts, written a hundred years ago about a Succubus who had taken several lovers to satisfy her needs. As I read in my novels, that need was for sex. I really did not want to read much after that realization for a few days. Finally, I reasoned, the Undertaker would not tell me I was a Succubus because I had relations with a demon. Or maybe he wanted to scare me into never doing it again - which, despite my dreams I still had and rather enjoyed a lot - I was willing to join a nunnery. It was hard to read the words of what I would possibly be doing; I really wasn't ready for anything beyond the simple explanations and tantalizing words my friends and I had heard.

I steadied myself and started to read.

The woman who wrote the journal was named Sethina, a beautiful name, I thought. And this was not her first journal, but apparently the only one the Undertaker had. But she was from Ireland, or in this journal that was where she lived. And her lovers apparently included two men of noble birth and servants. She also had a few places she frequented, and seemed to go through men who came into the ports. No names were listed, but initials were given. What gave me dreams was the vivid details that Sethina included. It was positively scandalous! But I also was drawn to reading it often.

"Ah some light reading?" the Undertaker said. I shut the journal and blushed.

He gave me these lewd books to read, so why did I not want him to know read them, and sometimes re-read them?

"Undertaker," I said. I took the offered tea and sipped it because it was liquid. "I need to heal faster so I can make a decent cup of tea."

"I don't usually have so many complaints," he grinned.

"You don't have many alive customers," I pointed out. "So, a few things are clear."

The Undertaker crooked his head and sat on his chair. "And what is that?"

"That this.. Awakening is sexual," I said, choking the word out. "And I will be feeding on humans who will … have relations with me."

"You do not have to stick to humans," he said, taking out a bone shaped biscuit from a jar. He offered me one and I took it. I felt like a dog eating it, but it was actually the best thing to eat he had. "I know some Succubi who consort with demons. Or Reapers. Or Angels. Honestly anything with sex organs…" he trailed off, looking at the ceiling. He lowered his head and I wondered, again, if he could see me clearly under the thick bangs of hair he wore in his face. Only a few times I saw one of his eyes. I assumed he had two. "You fear this part of your new being?"

I blushed. "I only had relations once, and now, I am a Succubus and pregnant," I said, throwing my hands up. "I should be awarded some kind of metal for taking all this in so calmly," I said, picking up the biscuit and snapping it in half. "I can not imagine doing it with strangers."

"But it will be how you survive."

"For now, I survive on biscuits and bad tea," I muttered, throwing him a look. "I understand I may have to fully finish my conversion -" I said, using his words how he explained the completion from Awakening to actual Succubus. "But what if I don't want to?"

The Undertaker regarded me for a moment and scooted his chair next to my bed. "You would rather die?"

"Well, not really," I said quietly. "But I don't want to have a baby and become," I swept my hand over the journals. "If I had a choice, why not? Would you like to choose some other profession sometimes?"

He was quiet for a moment and sat back slowly. "Me, my dear, I had little choice in the matter. And I would not want to do anything else. I have rather interesting customers and deal in great information. It was boring before I did this."

I did not pry. For an eccentric man, he was really kind. I ate some more of the biscuit and looked back at him. "If the demon had not tricked me, would I ever have Awakened?"

"I imagine if you got married, on your wedding night you would started the process," he replied. "But good thing I got you. Imagine if your demon had gotten you. Well, actually, I imagine you would have enjoyed yourself and maybe progressing faster toward your completion."

I blushed. It really could not be helped. "My dreams are not as sexual," I said. I smiled; I was not so nervous talking about these things as I had been two weeks only because I was getting information and had a man to talk to rather freely.

"Would it embarrass you greatly if I said I noticed?"

I thought for a moment. "Not greatly, no."

We sat in silence for a moment longer. "Try to walk a bit more today. I will be back tonight," he said at last.

I missed his presence when I heard the door close. Picking up the journal, I dove back into Sethina's lewd tales of her having relations with one of her regular lovers.


	7. Father

Chapter 7: Father

By the end of the month the Undertaker took me to a local hospital and said he had invited my father to see me. I thanked him for his kindness for not making my father nervous by seeing me at the Undertakers.

Settling into bed, I took in the others who were in the ward. Two woman were nursing babies, and four men had their arms or faces bandaged. A nurse helped another one on crutches to his bed. The Undertaker sat beside me and I looked at him.

"I have a new customer to take back," he shrugged. "May as well wait and take both of you back at the same time."

"I thought I was staying here," I said.

"Oh no my dear, you are not really as safe here as you think." He leaned closer to me and smiled a bit. "You are a month along in your pregnancy and soon that baby will be changing your mind," he said, tapping my head. "Best not be around too many men when that happens."

I blushed. "I thought my conversion would not happen until I had the baby."

"Normal, with another human pregnancy, yes. Demon pregnancy, perhaps not." He crackled again and pet my head. "You don't want to take that chance."

I sighed and nodded. The prospect of going back to the Undertakers, as long as my father did not know, did not faze me. Soon my father came and was sitting next to me.

"Oh you look better," he said, awkwardly hugging me. "The doctor," he nodded toward the Undertaker, "says another few months and you will be able to walk like new."

"I am looking forward to that."

"So how is London?" he asked. He shook his head. "Sorry, it's not like you are here on a trip."

"Well, a broken hip trip," I said lightly. He smiled and we fell into silence. I felt like I was a little girl, not a 18 year old who was Awakening and pregnant. I looked at my hands. I could not say any of this to him; he would not understand at all.

"How is the farm?" I finally asked.

"Good. A few new chicks are peeking, and the hogs are fattening up nicely. The spring is finally settling into the trees, and I hope our apple tree will blossom and we can have apples."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. There was a good chance I would not be able to go back to the farm I had grown up on. A chance I would not leave the Undertakers - I had not decided if I really could continue my Awakening and bring a child into the world. I brushed the thoughts and tears aside and soon my father was leaving to our farm. I leaned on the Undertaker as he helped me walk to the carriage. He lifted me gently into the flat bed, next to a corpse, and helped me keep my leg straight.

"Undertaker?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Will I really ever go home?"

The silence stretched all the way from the hospital to his parlor. When he carried me into the back room we shared, my eyes were red, the tears long dried.


	8. Interesting Developments

Chapter 8: Interesting Developments

I leaned on the Undertaker as I walked around the parlor for a second lap. I was proud of myself; I had walked into the room on my own. Of course my hip decided not to support my right side anymore and I had fallen a bit, being caught by the enigmatic man I had begun to think of more as a friend then a strange confidant who wished to creep me out. I was now two months into my pregnancy, and already showing. I had seen my father for probably the last time the previous week, and came back to the funeral parlor ready to pick out my own coffin.

"You are doing well," he said as he helped settle me in a chair. He looked down at my stomach and smiled. "Both of you."

"Thanks," I grumbled. I stretched my arms and sighed. "I am so hungry."

"Biscuit?"

I sighed and took one. "Not really that kind," I muttered, shoving it into my mouth.

"Oh," I heard him say. I did not look over at him. "I… I will leave you?"

I nodded and then sighed. "Undertaker?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sleep in the bed alone," I whispered.

Lately the only thing that satisfied those hungers, was dreams of my demon's cock, or Sethina's erotic stories. I felt my cheeks glow - I was getting comfortable with the naughty words. I had never been bold enough to ask him to sleep beside me, but I had dreams of him and I just talking.

He came and crawled into the bed and settled down next to me. "Adrian."

I blinked at him. "What?"

"My name. It's Adrian. I go by Undertaker because it," he waved a hand in the air above us, "gives me some kind of mystery."

I gave a laugh and rolled over, carefully placing my left leg on a pillow, and faced him. "I don't think you need much help there. I'm Daylia," I said.

"I know," he said softly.

"And you call me 'child' instead?"

"Because you are compared to me. But I don't see you as one."

He sighed and rolled to face me. My breath caught as he flung his long hair over his shoulder and I saw his face almost fully for the first time in our two months of living under the same roof.

"It's easier to say that, keep mystery between us, then names which give us more familiarity."

"Adrian," I said, trying out how it sounded. "I think with me being a Succubus and pregnant, there is not much mystery about me."

He smiled softly. "True, but the fact still remains, how this child affects you and your conversion is a mystery."

"But I am not," I said quietly.

"I don't know when your birthday is, for example."

"Two days ago."

His eyes widened and I giggled. "You never said anything."

I shrugged, "I figured you had some other business that you had to tend to. That young man and the tall one. I didn't want to interrupt."

"You did not hear anything, did you?"

I shook my head and worried. "No. I'd never invade your privacy. This is your home first."

He nodded and sighed. "Take a nap and I promise not to ask you what you dream of."

"Of counting sheep, of course," I said, settling my hands under the pillow. I closed my eyes, feeling the growing longing to simply look into his green eyes and on that soft smile.

How bad of a sin was it for a Succubus in Awakening to dream of a beautiful creature she shared a back room with?

 **Adrian Craven is the headcannon name that many give the Undertaker. I saw it on my Pinterest board (how odd is that... or awesome? Anyhow... I craft, so ya know... pinning is my hobby) and thought it was awesome fandom has given him a name... hence, Adrian. :)**


	9. Just a little dream

Chapter 9: Just a little dream

Another month flew by, and I was bigger. Adrian had measured me twice and concluded I was the size of a normal pregnancy at four months.

"But I had sex three months ago!"

"I told you this child may not possess the same qualities of a human child."

"Ugh this is so frustrating! I have no dresses that fit anymore!" I walked back to the bed and turned around, walking back to where he stood in the doorway of our shared room. "And I am hungry all the time. Like, all. The. Time."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "And this is why you should be away from human males. Your Awakening is going faster, like your pregnancy."

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth in his arms. I sank into his arms and breathed deeply. He smelled good. I had noticed for a while, but now, as hungry as I was, it seemed sweeter.

"Adrian," I groaned.

"Yes, Dali?" I groaned at his use of my nickname for myself.

"Adrian, I have a question."

"Okay."

I leaned back and licked my lips, slowly lifting my eyes towards him. "Could you do more than lay next to me this time?"

I noticed his breathing hitched. His pink tongue snaked out and licked his lips. I stared, wanting it in my mouth.

"Dali," he began and stopped as he started to say something. He breathed in and I wondered if he knew how amazing that one action made me feel. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I breathed, leaning into him. "I am completely sure."

His hand snaked into mine and I felt his black nails dig into my skin a bit. I closed my eyes, imagining, not for the first time, those nails on my body, specifically on my thighs. I let him lead me into the back room, and I felt like my clothes were burning. I unbuttoned my top and was stopped by his hands. His nimble fingers continued to unbutton my bodice. He slipped it off and I shuttered as he took in my expandable corset hiding my breasts, but not my baby bump. His fingers spread over my belly and I felt a surge of warmth expand from my secret place.

"Please," I moaned as he slowly undid my dress strings and let it fall. I leaned into him and kissed him, his lips were so soft. I had a flash of my demon's lips on mine and I pulled away, feeling ashamed.

"Don't worry, my child," he breathed, cupping my cheek, burning the skin there. "It's normal to think of another when you are wanting another. You have a standard which you will compare me to, but," he smirked a bit. "I assure you I am not going to compare to him at all."

I guess my face fell a little, because my heart and desire did a bit. Until he took off his coat and revealed a tighter coat underneath. Did he not get hot? He unbuttoned the other coat and slowly pulled it off. He wore a white shirt and pants under them, and I could smell his flesh beyond his clothes. I launched myself at him and kissed him deeper. He surprised me by opening his mouth and I tried to remember what my demon had done and stuck my tongue into his mouth.

"Ah no, my sweet girl," he said, pulling me back. "Let us satisfy your hunger and then I can teach you how to kiss."

I nodded and felt his hand once more take mine and lead me to the bed we sometimes shared. Shared, as in perfectly chaste. But now, I smiled as I sat down and laid down, now we would share as a - whatever he was beyond an undertaker - and a Succubus who needed his sex. I laughed and he paused as he spread my legs.

"Just my own thoughts," I said. "Please, what are you going to do?"

"You wish me to read you the book of pleasures?" he smirked. "Well, my sweets, I am going to bring you to an arousal state and that should feed your hunger. Part of a Succubus' hunger is needing to be aroused and her sexual pleasure acknowledged. The other part is her partners' arousal and sexual pleasure. Honestly you are a creature that is not there to have one sided sex. You are concerned for your pleasure and your partners."

As he spoke, I felt his hands gliding up and down my thighs. His nails did indeed make me water - both my mouth and my secret place. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the scandalous word Sethina had used. Her flower. Adrian's steady touch made my flower water. I sighed as he stopped talking and slid his tongue over my flower. My hips shot off the bed as his tongue sank deeper. I could hear him start to laugh and I sat up, watching his grey head between my legs.

"What is so funny?"

He licked one more time and lifted his head. "Dali, you are one amazing woman, but I am here to help sate that hunger for a bit longer than a few hours." He smiled and licked his lips. "Now if you don't mind, I care to dine in my own way, and then you can satisfy me if you are up to it."

I leaned back and let him go back to licking my flower. I felt the wetness coming back and it felt like when the demon had done so with his finger. But it felt nicer with Adrian's tongue.

"Oh, please, more," I moaned.

I gripped the bed sheets and bucked my hips into his mouth again. He scrapped his nails over the top of my thighs and I felt the distantly familiar warmth begin to radiate from where he kissed me. He laughed again and I felt like the light was erupting all around me.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and was mortified. That was not language a young lady was supposed to ever say. Of course, as I felt the feeling build again, laying with ones legs splayed, and a man licking her flower was not supposed to happen either. The feeling once more engulfed me and I laid in the feeling for a while. I felt Adrian lay next to me and wrap his arms around me.

I opened my eyes and let the stars fade a bit from my eyes before I turned and looked into the green eyes of the Undertaker.

"That was… amazing."

"I am satisfied that you are satisfied," he said softly, kissing me on the forehead. "Now, sleep my sweet Succubus."


	10. Sex Ed, just the kissing

Chapter 10: Sex Ed, just the kissing

Adrian passed me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the heat build between us and settled back to tolerable levels. For the past two weeks he had happily satisfied me in a few different ways, introducing a new item or technique to our nap-times. After our first time, and the fact I did not feel the hunger for two days, we had made an agreement that we would continue to arouse me.

"Safer this way," he had said, wrapping his arms around me. He had trailed his long nails over my arm and I shuttered delicately, assuring him it was perfectly fine to continue. "I don't want to hurt the baby or advance your Awakening by doing anything more then feeding your new base need."

I grabbed him now as he let go. "I want to learn from you. It's not fair to have me learning how my body works now, and not not know how to handle a man."

He cupped my face and smiled. He had taken to wearing his long hair in a style he said he had not had in a very long time. I stroked his hair as it cascaded a little over his shoulder. His hair was in a high ponytail and I admit, I was jealous how good he looked. Of course I had to always check with my growing Succubus side if Adrian looked good because I wanted his tongue in me even when I was not hungry, or because of something else. I smiled, it was definitely growing on the 'something else' side. He had shown he was well versed in keeping the Succubus at bay. I shuttered as he looked at me silently.

"I want to kiss you," he finally said, as if he was wondering what he wanted. "I want to teach you how to kiss."

I leaned into him and licked my lips, puckering them slightly. "Like tis?" I joked through puckered lips.

"If I was going to please a fish," he laughed. "No, my dear love, relax your mouth. Just leave them normal, let me kiss you."

And he lowered his lips on to mine and I felt like I was seeing stars again. Yet he was not touching me anywhere but my cheeks. His lips were soft, and moved slowly. I finally responded and mirrored his movements. His left hand moved down to my neck and pulled me closer. I was kissing right! I was on my way to pleasing this man and all the other men I could.

I pulled back and looked away, so ashamed at the thought that ran in my mind.

"Daylia, are you thinking about pleasing others?"

"How do you know what's on my mind?" I asked, pulling away fully.

His hand hung suspended between us and he stepped towards me and laid it back on my right cheek. "I have been around a long time. And I have seen a few Succubi, and their victims."

"Victims?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. I searched my memory for any mention of dead men in Sethian's journal.

"Sometimes if a Succubus does not feed regularly, she can 'suck' the pleasure fully out of a man, and that man, dies." He held me firmly. "You can never do that with me."

"Because you keep me satisfied?" I asked, trying to clarify the meaning.

He sighed. "Because I am an ex-Reaper and I have an unlimited amount of power to tap into," he responded. "And, I keep you satisfied, so no fear of you over doing it and trying to kill me to get that pleasure you seek."

I shuffled a bit forward, my four month - almost five months in measurements - and growing belly letting me getting as close as I could. He caressed my arm and slid it up to my left cheek. The pleasurable heat of his hand made me lean into his hand and sigh. I slid my hands up his coat and opened my eyes, startled to see his green eyes so bright.

"Let me continue our practice to make sure you kissing is up to standard."

I giggled and leaned into him as he lowered his lips back to mine. I drew a moan out of him and pulled his head towards me, trying to draw another one out. A light pressure on my shoulders and I pulled back. "Ah, so perhaps you are trying to kill me with that kiss."

I ducked my head into his left hand which still held my cheek. "I just want you to know I am a quick learner."

"So you are." He stood still and looked at me. "I have a customer," he said suddenly.

He kissed my forehead and grabbed his great overcoat and left me to lay on our bed, not tired, not hungry, but simply feeling normal for the first time in months. I pulled the pillows to build support under my growing belly and fell asleep.


	11. Needs of the Baby

Chapter 11: Needs of the baby

Adrian was back between my legs. And I was back to moaning. If this was not heaven, well, I never would be going there now, would I? He licked my thigh and let me come down from the high, panting and resting my head on the cool sheets.

This time, my belly had grown more and Adrian had told me to get on all fours on the bed, facing away from him, knees apart, and he would satisfy me. I was panting, I was in heaven, I was so satisfied. And he was the reason. I sighed, he was the only reason I had not gone out and killed myself. He was the only reason my father had not visited me in two months, sending letters about my supposed rehab, when, as the Awakening sped up, so did my healing, and I was walking with no limp now. And Adrian was the one to help me with it all.

I groaned as I felt his hands leave my body. "I… I need more."

I could feel him still, and looked over my shoulder and sighed as I saw him standing, looking at me. Was he looking at me or _at me_? His eyes went round and he seemed to clear his throat as he clearly searched all around me now. I sat back and rolled to sit in front of him, my legs dangling off our bed - well mine and I had invited him to share most nights by wrapping his arms around me. I reached out and saw he was slowly looking back at my face.

"More?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Please. As soon as this baby is born you said I am a full-blown Succubus and need to feed more often at first. And feeding means sex. And I have had that once. Surely there are other things that I can do to satisfy this hunger."

He met my eyes and seemed to look deep into me. "Yes, the first few months will be difficult. You may need to find your satisfaction in many different ways."

"So," I said, now pulling his shoulders so he stepped closer. "Should I not learn that as well - maybe not the full sex part, because I am not ready. But other things other than sex, now before I make a mistake and hurt the men?"

"Men," he replied, looking like he was mulling over the plural word to find the meaning of it.

"I read in Sethina's journal she had taken several to stay sane," I said, shrugging a bit. "So I figure it was normal for a Succubus to have a wide variety, even from the start."

Adrian's palm caressed my cheek and I instinctively leaned in to savor the warmth. Turning my eyes towards him I saw he was once more seeming to wrestle with a thought. Finally he sighed.

"I was hoping to be your consort," he whispered and looked at me with his green eyes.

"Consort?" I squeaked in a whisper.

He nodded and I could feel the heat in my flower bloom again. My baby in my belly did a little jab and I winced, looking down at my child. His hands flew to my belly and a slow smile came across his face.

"Ah the child is needing this more, I see."

I groaned and hung my head. My hunger was always for my baby. The child was sucking up more and more of my satisfaction for a normal, human, life and was steadily replacing it with my Succubus nature. I winced again and looked up as Adrian laughed.

"If I didn't know better, the little one is demanding to have an answer to my proposal."

"You did not ask, you simply said you wanted to be."

"Would you like me to ask?" Adrian asked, his eyes now sparkling with the laughter that was bubbling just beyond the surface, and a slight seriousness in there as well.

"No, I … I am surprised, that's all. Sethina's journals, and most what I have read have not mentioned only one person," I said, pausing as his finger swept over my lips.

"I have told you before, I am more than able to give you what your nature demands," he said softly. "I want to keep you, and your child, safe from those who want to take you for themselves. And there are many. But if I am your consort - your beloved and only - I can protect you."

Now concern and fear bubbled inside me as I looked at him. "Who, who wants me?"

"The demons of course." He sighed and sat beside me, holding my left hand in his hands and stroked the back of my hand. I closed my eyes again; his touch just sent something into me over and over. "Your child is of a demon's seed. Your nature is close to a demon. Possibly someone in your family history - or your mother even - had a dream like yours and was taken by a demon as well. Could have used a disguise to slip past the door and into their bed. Nevertheless, you are Awakening into a Succubus and your baby may be one as well. That, my dear, is even more dangerous." He sighed again and turned my hand over and studied my palm. "The word of your pregnancy has already spread and I have had to defend you already. They wish to take your baby and use it to become a powerful manipulator of humans."

"But… but I can raise my child to not do that!" I said, panic now in my voice, my hands resting over my unborn child protectively. When had demons come into the shop? Did they know I was here? Was Adrian in danger even now having me in his back room?

"Ah, my child, no, banish the thoughts," he said, laughing quietly. "If you wish to raise your child, and teach it how to manage their nature, then you will need me even more."

I licked my lips and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Take you as my consort."

"Yes."

"And you are sure -"

"Oh I am well aware of how much it will take to keep you satisfied as your pregnancy continues at a rapid rate, and how eager you will be to replenish all that this child will take from you once they are born." He trailed a nail down my cheek again and I shuttered. "I am well aware. And as I said, I will not compare to your demon." He leaned in and whispered, his right hand now trailing up my thigh, "I am much, much better."

I felt the surge of pleasure cover my head to my toes, erupting from my flower. I bit my lip and tried to keep my breath steady. "Please…" I moaned. "Please be mine."

He hopped off the bed and leaned in and kissed me, deep and hard. "My sweet Succubus, may I teach you something?"

"Please," I said growling. I needed something and whatever he would teach me, I could feel it, would help arouse me and feed the growing hunger that was building once more.

He took my hands and smiled. "On the floor please. Kneel. I will teach you an act every Succubus employs, perhaps even before she enjoys the carnal flesh." I did what he asked, my flower hungry. I stared up at him and was mesmerized how tall he looked. "Now, I am going to teach you how to kiss me, in a different place, do you understand?"

I blushed. My friends and I had heard a few boys talking about their man parts being kissed. I chewed my lip, wondering if that was what he meant. I was good at kissing - Adrian usually was the one to pull away and looked a bit sad when he had to do so. If he wanted me to kiss him there, surely it was not so hard.

"Yes," I finally said.

He pushed his ponytail over his shoulder and gave me a slow smile. "I have kissed you above and below, and we have kissed above. Now I want you to kiss me below," he replied after a moment. His hand went to his pants and I began to lick my lips, wondering. But even has his ties came undone, I looked away as he undid his pants and blushed. "Ah, my love, did your demon not show you his parts before he pleased you?"

I shook my head, slowly sliding my eyes back to his… cock. I cringed, no, his… man part? I searched for a word that would describe the sudden fleshly log that was before me. It was beautiful and a bit ugly at the same time. It looked odd against his skin and two sacks hanging behind it. I looked at it and decided that I would call his man part… no, if it gave me as much pleasure as my demon had given me, Adrian's fleshly man part would also be called a cock. I would have to see.

"But you felt it," he crackled. I looked up at him sharply. "Ah my dear, don't eat my face off - yet. This is new for me. I have not had a woman, let alone a Succubus in a very, very, very long time. It's my mysterious nature, scares them all away," he said, giving another giggle.

I scrapped my nails on his thighs as I looked at him and saw his eyes widen and his eyebrow rise. "Oh my, a hungry woman. Well, may as well get on with the lesson." He took his… cock into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it, leaving a bit still sticking out. "I want you to kiss the tip. Like it was my lips."

I looked up at him and back at it. "What do you… what do you call it?"

"Ah, a penis? I don't have a pet name for it."

His penis. I leaned in and kissed it. It felt hot under my lips and not at all like his lips. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Lick it - I promise it will not bite. If you want, you can kiss it like we do with our tongues," he said, now moving his hand over his penis. I watched as he did this twice and I open my mouth and stuck my tongue out. He was hot and velvety. I kissed the tip and licked around the part I could reach. I licked under his penis, licking to where his hand held it and up around the side and on the top. I felt for a moment like I was a dog and was licking a bone. I pulled back and kissed his tip and stared at him as I licked around the tip again.

"You do learn quick. Is this alright for you? Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, stroking my hair as he spoke. I nodded and continued to lick his penis… I smiled. His cock. It was really a much nicer name. A naughty but desirable name. His hand remained on his cock, slowly moving it. "Keep going, I will let you know what to do next."

I was doing a good job learning new things with Adrian's help. He had talked me through him kissing my flower, like I was doing his cock, and he had taught me how to kiss him. I liked to kiss him. It had felt odd at first, but he seemed to like it and had kissed me in the morning as I woke up, stroking my hair and my expanding belly. My dreams had involved him more and more, and my demon, less and less. I felt a new sensation as I licked him and looked up.

"My sweet Succubus," Adrian moaned. "Open your mouth, I want you to take me in your mouth."

Dutifully I did. And as his cock slid over my tongue, I felt the veins and the flesh seemed to be bigger. He smelled differently as my mouth filled with him and a sudden gush of wetness from my glands. I looked up at him sharply, surprised at the amount of fluid that now tried to occupy my mouth along with part of his cock.

"You are feeling me in your mouth and your Succubus nature is taking over," he said, petting my head. "You're turning into a natural creature that desires sexual arousal. Like your own, you will seek it out in others, and you taking a penis in your mouth is one way. Your mouth is flooding my penis with the needed wetness so you can complete giving me an arousal and then a mutual arousal."

I pulled back and wrapped my own hands around his now longer, thicker cock. "Is it like when you touch my flower and I feel wetness?"

He nodded. "Everything you are turning into is for giving and taking your own, and your partners, sex. Your hunger is satisfied only by completing this cycle."

I looked down at his cock and continued to make the same hand motions I had seen him do. "Is that what my demon did when he entered me? He was seeking my arousal and gave me," I looked down at my belly, my baby still for the moment.

A long finger tip tipped my chin up. "Your demon was not a Incubus. He was a demon. He was out only for his greedy need to be fulfilled. He had to have set out to, or chosen when he was in the act of taking your virginity, to make you pregnant. A demon's thoughts can be powerful, a wayward thought and…" he smiled a bit. "You end up Awakening a Succubus." He sighed. "I am teaching you to take and receive, as needed. I enjoy giving you your satisfaction, but you should also learn to give others, theirs. It is what you will need to do once baby is born. And for you to survive."

"My consort," I purred, licking his cock once more. His eyes fluttered and I smiled wickedly up at him, snaking my tongue back out. I felt my flower leak a bit. "My dear, lover of this Succubus. Please take this pleasure I am giving as your thanks."

I plunged my mouth back on his cock and let my own, or the new, or deep set, needs-driven, mind take over as I tugged lightly on his cock and sucked what I could in my mouth. I licked his cock like I was cleaning a plate after a famine, and I scrapped the low-hanging skin under the cock. I drew moans from my consort.

My consort.

I could thank him any way I knew how, but until this lesson, it all would have been very inadequate. I smiled to myself - none of my friends were learning this. None of my friends were Succubus' either. None of them had been taken by a demon over the kitchen table. Oh my… I closed my eyes and thought of the night I was Awakened, my baby had been given to me. Oh if it had been Adrian, his long nails on my hips. His tongue trailing on my neck.

"Oh, darling, please, calm," I heard Adrian say. His hands were back on my head, and I felt his hips thrust forward. "My dear, please, release me. I… I do not wish to give you this lesson yet."

I let him go and he turned, his hands replacing mine. I plunged my hands now to my secret place and rubbed. I bit my lip as I felt the wetness, as if Adrian had been licking, and I curled my fingers as best as I could into me. My belly was bigger and was getting in the way. I moaned as I pumped a bit of my fingers into the wetness, into my secret place. I looked up sharply as I felt the now familiar, welcoming, warmness spread out from my flower and over my body as I heard Adrian's low growl and his hands and hips rock forward.

I watched under heavy lids as my consort leaned against the cabinets, almost in the shadows where he had stumbled. His hands came away and I could see something on his hands. My eyes fluttered as the smell hit me.

I wanted that lesson he did not wish me to have. Yet.


	12. You, Me & Demon Seed

Chapter 12: You, Me & Demon seed

I bent over in pain. Blinding pain. I screamed… I think. I could not hear my own voice over the terrible bone-crushing pain. I had already experienced that when my demon had slammed me into the table, breaking my right hip bone, while giving me the baby that now seemed to be the source of the pain.

"Adrian! Ad… OH GOD… ADRIAN!"

But he had left. I panted as the pain lessened. He had a funeral to over see. He was not next to me… oh gods, I was dying. I would be in one of my handsome, ex-Reaper's box. I… I bent over the bed and shut my eyes. I'd almost welcome my hip being broken again. I felt liquid flow down my legs. Oh no… I… what? I looked down and saw a mix of blood and watery fluid pooling around my feet. My baby! My baby was dying! I was dying! I… screamed. I screamed and it was not in pleasure. I wanted pleasure to be why I was screaming. Tears washed my face and I leaned over more, hoping that the pain in my sides would stop. But my stomach pained and I stood up, gripping the wall next to the bed.

"Adrian," I panted. "Oh god, please… come home."

I stumbled back to the bed and sat on the edge, grabbing the pillows to make a soft mountain for me to lean into. The position was a bit better. And then a stabbing in my sides happened, and I wanted to push. My body told my mind to push. No! No… I don't need to push…. I am not yet ready for the baby! The baby is not ready! It has only been six months! I can't… oh… the pain…

I pushed. I screamed. I pushed again.

And then Adrian came flying into the room, his black overcoat billowing behind him like angel wings. He took it off and it fell on the floor. I pushed and screamed into his face. He swept his hands up the sides of his face and pinned his hair up. I pushed and tilted my head back, panting and crying.

"It hurts, it hurts… it hurts - ah!"

Adrian lifted my skirts and I could feel his hands on me. I sat up and pushed again. He nodded.

"Keep going my love. You are doing great. I am sorry that I was not here to help sooner."

I screamed.

"I see a bit of the head," he said, spreading my legs further and ripping my skirt. "My dear you will have this baby in your arms in a minute."

I panicked - I was not ready! I was not ready! I pushed and cried, the pain ripping my body apart.

"The head is out, my sweets," Adrian was smiling. "Push hard and this child will be out. The pain will stop after the child is out."

"YOU PROMISE!?"

He nodded and I sat up, pushing once more. And suddenly the pain stopped. I was floating and felt normal. I looked at Adrian and he was looking down. He was smiling and I saw some tears rolling down his face. He took some of my skirts and ripped them off and wrapped it around whatever he was looking at. I looked down.

"My baby," I sighed. My baby was finally out of me. My baby … Adrian smiled and offered the wrapped bundle to me.

"My dear Succubus, you have a Incubus child."

An Incubus… a…. "A boy?"

"Yes, a boy. And, I do not mean to disturb your state of transitioning, but," Adrian came and stroked my cheek, "your child is going to be desired even more. Incubi are a rarer breed these days. Demons seek them out to corrupt the innocence of young ladies."

I smiled down at my son and gave a short laugh. "Seems demons are doing a good enough job on their own."

"Yes, I suppose they are," he breathed. He sighed and I looked up at him. "I can think of only one way to protect you my dear. You and your child."

I met his eyes as he slowly looked at me. I saw a sadness in them and a determination as he held my gaze. "Tell me, my consort."

I saw the pleasure it brought when I called him my nickname for him. It was like my Succubus self had stamped him as my claim, as much as he had me.

"My dear child, you and your baby will have to die."


	13. Transitioning

Chapter 13: Transitioning

I was at my own funeral, holding my baby to my chest as I watched from the deep shadows of the church. My father was slumped over my coffin, not holding my body, and therefore closed. I leaned into Adrian and held back tears. I was surprised I could produce them still; I had wept since the moment he had told me of the protection plan.

I had written my father every few weeks, updating him on my recovery and news of a job I had at the hospital. I was caring for other patients who had broken bones. Adrian and I had created the rouse so as my pregnancy advanced faster and faster, Father would not question why I was not returning home after my initial three months. Adrian had sent a letter telling my father that I was sick, come quickly, I had caught some disease that was not in our village and I had succumbed to it because my body could not fight it. My father had hoped to see me alive, nurse me back to health if possible, and now he was standing in an empty church, crying deeply over my coffin.

My baby started to move in my arms, and Adrian ushered me out quickly, lifting my long black veil and wiggling his fingers at him. My child simply looked up at him and started giggling.

"A man with a taste for humour," Adrian chuckled.

"And other things," I added darkly.

"Not yet, my love, not yet. He is still a baby, an unAwakened Incubus." He looked up and smiled at me. "And he is still unnamed - a week and no name. Tsk, tsk," he playfully scolded me.

"I was thinking of naming him Seth, in honor of the first Succubus I read about, Sethina."

He looked down. "Seth. Yes, that will do just fine, my dear." He looked up over my shoulder and pressed me past him. "Get home, my sweets. Your father is almost ready to leave."

I nodded solemnly and he replaced my black lace veil over my face and Seth's body. He pressed a hand to my cheek and I felt the warmth, but not as hot, in it. I nodded again and walked through the gave markers, back towards the Undertakers.

The week after Seth's birth had been a change for us. No longer was I pregnant, needing to be satisfied by Adrian's touch or one of his lessons, I was now a mother, and was transitioning slowly to becoming a full Succubus, a part that the demon that gave me his seed, gave me the very child I held close to my chest, had unleashed.

Things changed even more over the next month, as Adrian brought in a woman to show me how to care for Seth, feeding, bathing, changing him, and putting him to sleep when he was whimpering. Seth never screamed. He simply made unhappy noises and I had to figure out if he was hungry for my breast milk, wet and needed a changing, or was tired. Adrian had taken over two of the tasks as I fluctuated between super energized and sleeping for half the day, only to wake to Seth, and me, needing to eat.

I laid six week old Seth down in the rocking bed that Adrian had made over the last month of my rapid pregnancy, saying we must prepare faster then expected. My pregnancy had sped up once my lessons of drawing out pleasure in men started. After taking Adrian's cock in my mouth for the first time, I had been taken by the demon less than four months prior, but was about five months along. After my cock lesson, the next week I was another inch bigger. As Adrian continued his anatomy lesson, and I began to pleasure him by licking his balls, I grew two inches. Adrian stopped and we went back to pleasuring me, continuing to lick my flower, and inserting his fingers into me. My baby loved the food I was giving him, and he had grown by a month at the end of three weeks. Adrian simply smiled and we had continued to satisfy each others pleasures, feeding my baby, until he was fully developed, three months early.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I leaned back into the man that had helped me become a woman, no matter that I was taught that I was already one since my virginity had been taken away. Adrian had taught me how to not be ashamed to feel my flower, that my nature, my true nature, craved every touch he gave to me, and ones given by me. His hands went down to my lower stomach and he kissed me lightly on the neck.

"My love," he breathed. "I feel you need one last lesson before your conversion is complete."

I reached back and wrapped my arm around his neck. Twisting back I met his lips and moaned. I pulled back and smiled. I knew the lesson he had left to last. I turned and kissed him hard and demanded he open his tongue for mine. He laughed and gave me what I sought.

"Oh… you are ready are you?"

"For you teaching me the lesson I have had once, yes," I whispered back. "Please, my love, my consort, please give me my final lesson."

He took my hand and silently lead me out of the room we slept in and into his parlor shop. He closed the doors a bit to our private quarters and once more kissed me. Adrian's kissing was like me eating my favorite meal. It was tasty and delicious, his tongue giving me those notes of a finely spiced lamb that we would purchase for Christmas. I held his head against mine and swapped kisses and tongue, and spit and … my mouth watered a lot more.

He pulled back and smiled, trailing a thumb across my cheek. I moaned like this was the touch I was craving, even so, as I felt below, my flower bloomed and began to protest. I opened my eyes and saw my consort looking back, his eyes shining with care, love - lust.

"Mmm, yes you are ready," he said softly. "I see the craving burning in your eyes. This perhaps will be what you need to finish your conversion."

"Will it hurt?"

"The lesson or the conversion?"

I knew he was toying with me and I shuttered. I wanted to be toyed with. I slid a hand up his chest, glad he was wearing his under clothing and I could really feel his hardened body under the cloth. I smirked and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh I know your lesson will be my divine undoing, my sweet Adrian, so mean my conversion."

If I had a mirror, I imagined what I was feeling was reflected fully in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Not if I do it right," he breathed, giving a soft chuckle. "Shall we?"

I nodded.

"Take off your top, my sweets."

I unlaced my simple bodice stays and held his gaze. Adrian had taught me early on that touching my breasts brought pleasure when he kissed me or licked my flower. My body was surging, wanting all the pleasure my lover was about to give me. As it fell away, his hands slid up my sides, over my light corset and undid the ties quickly, taking it and tossing it behind him. I bit my lip as I watched the first article of clothes land on the floor behind him.

"Take off my shirt."

I slid my eyes back to his and smiled slowly. I had seen his bare chest once, a few days before Seth decided he was ready to leave my womb. He had taken his shirt off to wash when I slid my hands over his arms and leaned into his bare back. Now, swiftly undoing the buttons, I slid my hands into his simple button up shirt and up and off his shoulders, running my nails down his arms as I dragged the fabric completely off. I starred into his eyes as I tossed it next to my corset. His chest was milky white and had light scars on it, not as noticeable like the one on his hand and face, but enough to suggest whatever had happened a long time ago, had not been pleasant and was in a distant past. I kissed his chest where two wide cuts had left their mark.

"My dear, you are the only one I will show these too," he said, lifting my chin to look at him. "You are the only one I trust."

I kissed him. I kissed him thank you, I kissed him with longing, I kissed him with the passion I wanted to give to him. My body heated up as his arms wrapped around mine.

"Continue to take your dress off, please, my dear."

I slithered the dark grey dress down, past my waist, past my newly shaped hips, down my legs and let it pool on the floor. I bent over and picked it up, lightly tossing it over to the pile I knew would soon have his pants on top.

Adrian rested his hands on my wider hips and massaged them. "Dali, these hips have born a precious gift to the world. Seth will be part of you and what you have become. These parts of your body, which you may have embraced before, and are now altered, will transform still. After your conversion you will come out of the haze looking like the goddess of a man's dream. But," he paused and sighed almost wistfully, "I will be by your side to satisfy you till the end of eternity as long as you have me. I will be your one and only consort if you wish. Or one of many, if your desires are such. I want you to know that as a Succubus, your desire to have pleasure - no, to have sex - will become overwhelming at times. You will emerge from this lesson a woman who can tempt any man into your bed."

I cupped his face and leaned into his hard chest, so perfect in its scars. I looked up and wiped the tears off my face. "My dear Adrian, I would not have survived to even be here if you had not been so bold to take me in, knowing what I could become. You made me a woman - a woman who knows how to please men, but only has room in her heart for one. You," I whispered. "And Seth," I added laughing a bit. "But only you in my bed. I take you as my only consort and I know I may be tempted to take others in the future, but you, and only you will remain in my bed, as my consort."

His kiss was chaste and he pulled back with renewed fire in his eyes. "Take my pants off."

I undid the lace and pushed it off his hips, letting them fall like I had my dress. He picked them up and walked toward the pile, leaving me naked in the middle of his parlor. I shivered as he turned. His cock was beginning to rise. I had learned many things with the fleshy tube I had sucked and kissed eagerly many times before Seth came. Adrian's left hand was on his cock and was slowly moving his hand. It pleased him when he did that, and even more when I did it and licked his cock. He had let me watch it rise to a stiffened pole and I had taken that into my mouth. He had let me taste the milky fluid that came out and learned that that was what my demon had placed in me - his seed was in that fluid. Adrian was standing four feet way form me, his cock slowly rising. I licked my lips and my eyes flickered up to his. He was starring at me, I snaked my hand toward my weeping flower.

"You are even more beautiful now than when you were taken by that demon," he said softly. "He could never appreciate what I am about to do, what I am about to teach you."

He had slowly been walking towards me, backing me up, to hit the table. I gasped - in delight. A knowing smiled graced his lips; I had told him many times how the demon had taken me when he was pleasuring me. He enjoyed then telling me how he would have done it differently, sending new pleasures into my body and Seth, still in me, had surged in growth and ate all the pleasure for himself.

This, this lesson, I reminded myself, was for me. Only me. My pleasure. My need. Adrian finally was standing close to me and his cock was standing tall and firm. I looked at my consort - no, this lesson was also for him. He wanted to do this to me from the beginning of my pregnancy, after he had licked my flower. It grew as he taught me how to kiss, and even more still when I kissed his cock for the first time. He pulled me towards him, roughly. His lips were soft but the kiss was demanding. I scrapped my nails down his front, down toward the tops of his thighs. His own was scrapping from the back of my legs, squeezing my butt cheeks and hips, trailing to my lower back, resting in the middle of my back.

"Dali," he breathed. "This lesson will include all the previous lessons, until the final one. Take my penis in your mouth and get it wetter. I will then put you on this table," his eyes gleamed as I sighed in longing, "and do the same."

I kissed him again and placed my hands on his cock, tugging. His cock was warm and already a bit wet. I licked my lips and he shuffled back a bit, letting me bend and squat in front of his glorious cock. It was thick and I could barely get my small fingers around it, I could put almost both hands side by side and cover his flesh. I shuttered and dipped the tip in my mouth, immediately feeling my mouth become very wet. I pulled it out and licked all around his cock, tasting the desire in his surging veins. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I leaned back, his cock leaving my mouth with a small pop.

"Table," he said hotly. I stood slowly and his hands once more wrapped around my waist, helping me sit on the table.

The soft warmth exploded as his fingers rubbed in and out of my folds. I was so ready for his tongue to lick my flower and moaned as he lowered his face towards it. I felt the distantly familiar feeling of water running down my thighs. I could not help but flash to when the demon had done the same, but Adrian was gentle. He rubbed me and licked me. I did not feel bad when I bucked my hips as I had done many times and his hands held my butt as he continued to dine on my flower.

"Adrian! Oh…" I moaned loudly. "Please, please finish my lessons."

He smiled and kissed me, his hands on my breast and palming them. "My dear Succubus, you are about to surrender your body to be what your nature will be for eternity. Are you ready?"

"Yes, oh god, yes." I bit my lip as my hands once more fell on his cock. "I… I have something to ask though."

"Anything," he whispered, his hands continuing to touch me.

"I lost my virginity to a man almost eight months ago. He did not let me see him as he did it, simply took me from behind and said it would be easier. I guess easier to give me his seed," I said looking down from his face. "But my request is, for me loosing my human side, I want to look you in the eyes as we … have sex. No," I shook my head as I formed the word. "No, make love. I know you wished you could have been my first back then, but, you are my first now. And will be my first as a Succubus."

He pulled me towards him and buried his face into my neck, kissing me and robbing my back. "Wrap your legs around me. This is not where I wish to make love to you."

I did and he effortlessly lifted me, like he had several times when I first arrived, scared and unsure about the man who was now kissing me. Feeling his cock between my legs as he walked me to another pile of mattresses and pillows, I shuttered thinking of the delight I was about to have. He laid me down and I sank into the pillows, relishing the coolness of them on my hot body.

"I will make love to you as much as you demand of me," he said before once more kissing me.

I felt his hand on my flower once more and then he moved so my legs were even wider around his hips. I watched as he gripped his cock and rubbed it over my flower, making it part and let him in a little. I sighed as he pushed in. This time his cock was in my flower - much different than when the demon had taken me. I was so naive! I barely could call a man's penis a cock. I could not get over how it slid and I watered it so he was able to slide better. Now, oh now, I was breathing into the feeling of Adrian's cock slipping into me, deeper and deeper, and it felt wider, longer… I moaned. I was giving him my humanity as he slipped in and out of me slowly.

"My love, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "Yes my lover, I am perfectly okay. This is a much better lesson then I got eight months ago."

He groaned and I felt him speed up, his hips bucking down as I let my body, my desire, take over and bucked up. He smiled and I knew he was being pleased by is cock in my flower as much as I was. My skin began to heat up. I arched my back and let my flower open further, giving him the needed water for my lover to shift a bit and change how it felt deep inside me. I was moaning loudly and lewdly. I smiled as he kissed me deeply and passionately. My hips kept moving and moving. My arms wrapped around his neck and waist, my nails flexing and digging into his tight flesh I wrapped my legs around him and fell over into the rising feeling.

"This feeling is an orgasm, my sweets," Adrian whispered. "It is your body yelling out how amazing it feels. You can have this feeling on your own, but by the way you are moaning, I don't think you will be on your own," he giggled.

"If you can do this with your tongue… and cock… and oh gods…." I panted as he slipped faster and deeper. "I'll never do it on my own."

"Mmmm…. Maybe we should use one of the toys I have deep in storage and you can have this feeling all the time. Something to explore, yes?"

I felt another orgasm come and I nodded. Oh god, if he could not give me this feeling with his cock but with something else… I shuttered again.

"Harder," I growled as his body once more covered mine and his cock sank deep into me. "You can't break my body anymore. Harder. Fuck. Me. Harder." I growled, gripping his neck and starring into Adrian's eyes.

He smiled wildly and did. Oh gods did he.

He pulled out and I was going to yell in protest when he moved me back on all fours, the position he had me in as my belly was growing. Before I could say anything again, his cock sank deeper and harder into me. I sighed as he gripped my waist and hips. I was being fucked on the table. My demon was hard and pounding me. I screamed. Adrian moved and now, oh gods… oh gods… now he was moving me from one orgasm to another… I melted into the feeling, soaking it up. It felt like the warm blanket was back and screamed his name. Over. And over… and over. It felt so good.

Adrian moaned, his right hand was on my breasts, and his left on the middle of my back. "Daylia, I … I can't hold it. I must… oh gods. I must complete your conversion, my lover."

I wished I could look him in they eyes as he did so. I must have said so out loud because once more his cock slipped from my body and I felt so empty, and then I was on my back, my legs now bent over his shoulders and he sank slowly, deeply into me. We shuttered and he sped up once more. He kissed my leg and bent further, his cock so deep and so full in me, I could feel his balls between my legs, bouncing lightly. I orgasmed again.

"My Succubus, are you ready for your first meal?"

I starred into my consort's beautiful green eyes, his face so open and alive. I traced his scar and kissed him. "I want your seed in me, deep in me."

And he complied. Oh it was amazing to feel a cock in me, and deep, but Adrian was right - he was much, much better than the demon. His liquid filled me and he kept pounding into me. I was moaning - or screaming - his name over and over. I felt also a tingling all over my skin as his fluid kept coming. I did not feel it deep in me as I had when the demon had awakened my new nature and given me a child. Instead it seemed to disappear into my body. Adrian continued to pour liquid, a bit less with every stroke into my flower, and I did not feel any of it slip out as he did so.

"My darling - welcome to your new nature, fully realized," he said at last, stilling.

His cock was still in me, and he slowly pulled out, once more leaving me with a slight empty feeling. He guided my hand to my flower, and I was expecting there to be sticky liquid like there was my first time. I raised an eyebrow when I only felt the same liquid he had pulled from me when he licked me.

"You soaked up my seed, leaving your parts simply with a bit of liquid. I imagine you will be able to make your juices down there as easily as you do in your mouth." He leaned back and laid next to me, letting me snuggle into his arms. "Everything about you now is built for pleasure - built for sex."

"Yours and mine?" I confirmed.

"I definitely had pleasure," he chuckled. "Your body soaked it all up. My seed was my pleasure driving into your body."

I smiled and kissed my lover. My ex-Reaper, professional Undertaker, consort lover. "That was bloody amazing."

He laughed and pulled me tight. "Oh dear, we have found a new liberated vocabulary as well a new liberated sex habit." He laughed again and let his fingers trail deliciously over my still hot skin. "Sleep my lover. We have a child that will need a happy mother to feed him."

I kissed his shoulder. "Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have another child?"

He stilled and as the silence grew, I wondered why. Finally he took a deep breath. "I have heard of a Succubus bred once she was fully converted. But, if memory serves, it took rather a lot to keep her satisfied to carry the baby to full term - and you started off human. You know your hunger grew as the baby grew, imagine if you did not start off human and became pregnant as the Succubus you are now."

"Oh." I sighed. I snuggled into his shoulder once more.

"Let this nature settle over you and we can explore how you can become pregnant again. You would have to be comfortable having sex a lot more than what I can give you. I can give you a lot, but I do have a business to run."

I smiled. Another baby. With my lover. I closed my eyes, relishing how my body now tingled and surged differently. I knew it was not really from the amazing sex I just had - only second time and I already saying it was amazing - but that this was what I would experience. And when I had a baby, it would be even more of a feeling. I let myself fall asleep to the memory of Adrian's hands on my hips, washing any memory of the demon from my mind and body.


	14. Oh, So Good to be Alive!

Chapter 14: Oh, so good to be Alive!

Adrian was right when he told me before I had Seth that after my conversion I would want sex a lot more.

And I had a steady partner who obliged readily. I was currently straddling him, his cock sliding into me after I had pushed him into our bed and told him I needed him. He was smiling wildly as I sank his cock deeper.

"Ah," I sighed. It had only been eight hours since his thick cock had been in me, but now a week old, fully converted, Succubus, I was at least giving my consort time to relax and recharge before I demanded his meaty cock deep in my flower. Oh dear, I really was acquiring some loose language.

Adrian pumped his hips up and I sat down, the feelings of his cock hitting all the places I was craving. His hands were on my butt, helping to lift me as he stroked in.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered, falling forward, my hair long enough to tickle his chest and curl around his arms. He smiled and gave a little laugh. He loved my new language. "I need your cock, deeper… oh please."

He flipped me and he drilled me into the bed, the frame shaking as he bucked his cock deeper and faster.  
In the after sex glow of sealing my conversion, we had talked. About me, about him, about how he would continue to hide me and Seth from any demons who still thought I was alive after no word or sight of me for eight weeks, after the birth and my supposed death as a result. Adrian had insisted that he was glad to have me in his bed, glad to give me the constant pleasure it craved. And the amount of seed he had placed in me, sometimes three or more times a day, I believed him.

After Seth was born, our schedule had changed, and when he finished my conversion, waking me up to being a full Succubus, it changed further. We woke up, had sex, fed, bathed, and changed, sometimes I took his cock as he changed Seth, sometimes he licked my flower as I fed Seth. We would eat, more than just biscuits. My craving for food was fading, but I knew I needed to continue for Seth - he no longer got fed by me getting sexual energy pumped into me. I cooked simple meals and we would eat, usually end up having sex on the table, as Seth played on the floor. Adrian would go to work, sometimes still at home, mostly leaving and coming back in the afternoons. When he did that, he gave me a cock shaped item to pleasure myself with.

"You put it in as if I am there, and just take your pleasures. Many women enjoy this, not just Succubus. However," he had warned, his eyes twinkling. "This dildo is not a replacement for my cock."

I had laughed and had pinned him down, asking him to fuck me with the dildo and let me lick his cock. Even so taking his seed in my mouth was not as satisfying as having it deep in my flower, we had visited the position several times - sometimes several times a day. By the evening I was rather hungry and we usually had sex as soon as he was through the door. And most of the night.

"Oh gods, I'm cumming, I'm cumming in you," Adrian now was saying, his cock pounding me into another orgasm. I squeezed his arms as they wrapped around me and I felt the luxurious seed enter my body and be absorbed, giving me a burst of delight and fullness.

We were lightly panting as he slipped out and kissed me. "Ah my dear. You miss me while I was gone?"

I laughed and sighed into my lover. "Even my dildo was not enough," I said rubbing his chest. "I thought this was a day closer to home."

He nodded and said he thought so too. A interesting thing had happened outside London, at one of the manors and he had called to investigate, staying an extra two hours past his usual end of the day. I listened to his stories, all of them, with rapt interest. It was life beyond the walls that caged me and Seth in all day. It was what life was like in London, something I didn't experience much when I was recovering because of a broken hip, and certainly was much more cautious because I was pregnant and Awakening. Smelling men who came into the parlor sometimes made me hungrier than usual and Adrian and I had to decide when to venture out, if we needed. Now, I was supposed to be dead, so leaving was much more out of the question. I leaned in and kissed him as he finished and he held me close, rubbing my back for a moment and looking down at me.

"I want to take you and Seth to the woods."

"Woods?" I watched as he sat up a bit. I was still rubbing my left hand over his chest.

"It's far away from the public, and hardly anyone goes in where I know. You and Seth need sun and fresh air. I am an old man who is steadily neglecting you both of important things in your life."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are not old, and you are protective. It makes me love you more."

I saw Adrian still. His normal quick smile and almost jittery movements stilled all at once. I slid a hand up his arm and moved to look at him. "Darling?"

"Emotions are what I crave at some deep level. I love laughter the best, effort and perseverance next, and some of those other emotions. But love was not something one could command to be presented. It had to be given freely. I never had anyone who did that. Most felt they had to," he said, looking down at me. "A Succubus' base need is arousal. Deep and powerful, long lasting and either true or coaxed. But arousal. You don't need to love a person to be aroused. I suppose it helps," he added, giving a bit of a shrug. "I have not loved in a long time."

Moving a bit closer, I brought a hand down to his cock, feeling the velvet nature of his skin and how it glided over his cock. I loved how it made me feel. I loved how it smelled. I loved what it did to my body. But beyond all that, I loved the Undertaker, Adrian, man.

"Take us to the woods tomorrow and I will show you why I love your body today," I whispered.

"My body huh?" he laughed, his cock responding. "I thought you loved me for other qualities."

I bit his lip at the teasing. "Oh that will be tomorrows lesson. Today, cum in me and satisfy this hunger in me."


	15. A Woodsy Affair

Chapter 15: A woodsy affair

I clamped my hand over my mouth as Adrian sawed in and out of my dripping flower. He had called it a cunt. A cunt… not really a nice name to call what gave me pleasure. He had suggested pussy and I had shaken my head. He had wrapped his arms around me as we got ready one morning and asked what he should call the beautiful bud I had between my legs. I told him a simple term like flower seemed to cover it.

His cock was on fire. I was burning up. I came and slammed back into him as he did the same. I felt really naughty being in the woods, my shirts around my middle and Adrian's cock, hanging boldly out of his slightly undone pants, where any man could walk by and see. I bit my fingers and came, seeing stars as he pounded hard into me.

Over the past four months we had taken trips to the woods, we brought six-month old Seth with us and let him lay or crawl, in the grass near us as fucked. Adrian usually mounted me from behind so I could play with Seth and keep him occupied as he satisfied my needs. Now though, we had left our baby at home, under the watchful eye of a nanny, and had slipped away into the woods for intense sex. If I was not a changed woman because I was Succubus and craved sex at certain times of the day and night, my lover would not be so able to grip me and slam his cock into me like a dying man taking a drink.

"Oh, my lover," I moaned as I held on to the rock he had taken me on. "Please… let me one more orgasm and you can release."

I shook my hair, now longer and softer then ever before. I loved how it flowed as Adrian took my waist and pulled me down over and over again on his cock. I came hard again. My body was drinking in my arousal and satisfaction, demanding my consorts' deposit as well.

"I love you too," Adrian said, whispering in my ear as he came letting his slick cock slid effortlessly in me, sending his much needed seed into me, letting me be carried away as his cock slowly stopped thrusting.

I leaned back into his strong arms as he slid out and my body sucked every last drop of juice deep into me again. Adrian kissed my neck and nipped at my ear. I sighed, content to be given his juices as well as my own. Despite being a Succubus for four months, every time Adrian came in me - my flower or mouth - it was like being sent to heaven by the cutest boy in the class, yet everyone else thought he was a bit odd and never touched him. His fingers curled around my arms for a moment and I looked up, seeing he was looking into the woods, past our clearing we had made our own every time we went to the woods. I looked over and saw movement.

"Is someone watching us?" I hissed, turning and shoving my dress down as I did. We had never been watched before and I was rather embarrassed.

"Yes, but not by anyone we need to worry about. A human is watching us."

"Did he see us… fuck?"

"By the looks of it, yes."

My eyes went wide and I looked up at Adrian. "Is he… still watching?"

"No, he saw me look at him and he is trying to put his cock away."

I shuttered as Adrian said 'cock' - the man was playing with himself. My eyes glassed over. "Did you see it?"

Adrian tilted my chin up and looked down at me. "If you go now, you can catch him."

"'Catch him'?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"You can use your powers of being a womanly Succubus persuasion to get him to come back and you can take him."

I looked at him as he said the words casually. "You want me to fuck another man?"

He shrugged. "Am I your consort?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Are you wanting the man watching us to be a consort?"

"No," I shook my head.

He held my face in his warm hands and gave a little laugh. "My dear Succubus, your nature is to tempt men into doing things they should not be doing. I think you should go and finish the man, finish the deed he wished to be doing to you." He kissed me slowly. "I'd desire that if I saw you fucking a man in the woods and I didn't know anything more about you then your breasts were nice and you seemed to be willing to fuck in the woods."

I let my flower weep and move my legs towards where the man had been standing. It did not take long for me to smell him, rugged and grassy. I smiled; a nice enough scent. I followed it and saw him a few yards in front of me. I shuttered. I saw him turn a bit and he glimpsed me as I walked a bit slower now.

"Hello," I ventured. "Nice day in the woods."

"Ah. Yes. Yes it is," he said turning to face me. He looked me up and down, staring where Adrian said he would. "Ah your partner…"

I gave a small dismissive wave at the question that hung in the air. "I want you."

He swallowed a bit and took a few steps closer. "Really?"

"Don't you want me?" I asked, pulling up my dress a bit. One of the journal entries by Sethina had talked about how she could look at a man and make him desire her. Adrian was more than willing to always bed me, so I was not sure if what I did next worked or not. I lowered my head and looked at the stranger through my eyelashes. "Because I really do," I breathed.

"I shouldn't do this," he said, in a haze, and took the last remaining steps to slide his hand over my cheek and leaned down and kissed me lightly. I felt the surge of need to take this man's arousal push me into kissing back. "You taste great."

"You too. But I think there is something even better I want to taste." I bit my lip as my hands went to his pants and undid them slowly. I felt myself go hazy a bit as well as his cock came into my view. I moaned and sank to my knees and took his cock, still semi-erect, quickly into my mouth and used all the lessons I had been taught to draw the strangers arousal out. It was easy to do and soon I was milking his seed out of him as well.

"Lie down," I commanded, standing up. And the man lay in the dirt, his hands stroking himself back to hardness. I slipped off my dress and he worked double time to become stiff.

"Stop." He let his cock go.

I had read several articles where a Succubus' saliva made it easier for them to control their bed mates, which was why Adrian taught me how to suck a cock before having sex. I looked down at him and licked my lips. I was about to have the third cock in my life slip into my flower.

Lowering myself back on the ground, I sat on his chest, my hands on his face but shoving his hands away as he tried to get me to lean down and kiss him again.

"I said stop. This is for me, not you. You already said you should not do this, so don't remember you did." I touched his forehead and his eyes went even more glassy.

"Put your hands on my hips, I'm going to take you." And I scooted back, guiding his smaller cock into me, his hands on my hips lightly. I felt my flower take him as if it was as large as Adrian or the dildo. I was amazed how tight his small cock made me feel.

I rode his cock as if my consort had not given me his seed - twice. I rode him and put his body into a trance as I spoke.

"You like how tight my flower grips your cock. You can't remember your wife or perhaps your whores doing so. They feel loose now and I am tight. You can't help but buck hard and fast. Faster… harder!" I rode his cock as the first orgasm hit me. "And you are sure that I am a dream, a dream that you have in the forest from time to time, but this is our first time. Our first and maybe last time fucking. You want it to last and you want to give me pleasure. All the pleasure. And you are proud to give me another orgasm, another trip to the heavens by your cock. Are you ready to put your seed in me and satisfy me?"

"No… not yet my love, please not yet."

I leaned over him, my hands on his chest, my flower taking his cock. "I asked, are you ready to put your seed in me?"

The man's eyes widened as I slammed harder, faster, my need for this man's pleasure the only thing on my mind. I felt another orgasm build and I looked into his eyes, still a bit hazy and then he closed his eyes and muttered, "Yes, my sweet princess, all the seed you need."

And he came. I rocked my hips forward and back as he came, my body soaking it up, fueling me. It felt different as this mans' seed coursed through my vains. It felt as rugged as his scent. I rocked, my body pumping his cock dry. It felt so nice and so odd and so filling - all in very different ways then Adrian. I threw my head back and moaned, milking is last pleasure out of his cock.

I put my head down on my unnamed victim's shoulder and he slid out. I moved and kissed him on the cheek. "You will wake up in about 20 minutes, your dream a naughty dream about a girl you saw in a crowd, suddenly standing in the woods. You were suddenly overcome with the need to take your cock and seed in your own terms. You want to find this girl you dreamed of, but she will not be found… but she may find you."

I got up and tugged my dress back on. I pulled his pants up and buttoned him back to what it was before I took my pleasure. I turned and walked, almost like on clouds, back to where Adrian was leaning against the cart we drove in. He looked up from whittling a small tree branch.

"You are glowing, my Succubus."

"Thank you my dear," I said, placing my left hand on his cheek and kissing his right softly. "That is how I would want to be taken if I saw two people fucking in the woods as well."

He drove us to the funeral parlor and relieved our nanny. I curled up to Adrian and had, for the first time in a long time, a dreamless night.


	16. Just the Little Changes

Chapter 16: Just the Little Changes

Seth was now pulling himself up pretty well on his own. He held our fingers with a solid grip and hesitated to take a step. I just could not believe my beautiful baby was growing so fast! Adrian and I had been together for over a year, and we had successfully avoided demons trying to drag either myself or Seth out and into the pits of hell. Adrian had simply rolled his eyes when I told him this.

"It's not that dramatic. Maybe some chains and whips, but nothing as like fire and brimstone," he chuckled. "Although those are very pretty."

All I knew was Adrian had said he was an ex-Reaper, but that didn't mean much to me, and I wasn't sure how much I wanted, or could, ask. He was my consort, and teacher as I continued to learn new things about being a Succubus, but his previous life, as he would call that time, seemed to be removed from who was now.

I collapsed into a chair and hung my head, utterly exhausted. Seth had spent the morning crawling all around the back room, under things and trying to climb a bookcase that held some of Adrian's books. I had pulled one of his journals from the shelf, turned to walk to a chair, when I heard Seth starting to giggle. I was stronger than before, but not faster, and I barely had time to grab him by the arm and get him in my arms as the bookcase came crashing down. He had screamed and cried for two, inconsolable hours. Adrian was at the hospital, doing his Undertaker duties while I dealt with the precocious nine and half month year old. He had finally gone down for a nap, refusing my breast and soft food. The door opened in the familiar creak and I turned my head, seeing the beautiful man who had helped me more then he would ever know.

"You look tired," he said, kneeling beside me and kissing me gently. "A long and busy day, or an unsatisfactory day?"

I burst into tears. I just simply drained my eyes and could not say anything. I felt his arms wrap me up and lift me up from the chair and he turned so he now sat down, holding me in his lap like I was a little child. I buried my face in his shoulder and just cried. I felt safe and warm in his embrace, no sexual need, no judgment, no need for me to talk. Just my lover's arms around me, holding me. I finally let the last tear drop and sat up a bit, looking into his green eyes that were looking down at me. I kissed him, just a simple, 'glad you are home' kiss, and he pulled me tighter.

"How can I even entertain the thought of having a child with you when I can't keep the one we have safe?" I finally sighed. "It just happened so fast," I said after telling him what happened.

"Do you want to stop the treatments? We don't need to have a baby right now. We, literally, have a long time to figure out what we want to do."

I smiled at the supportive answer Adrian was giving me. We had discussed having a baby together a few months ago, shortly after I had taken the spying nature walker, and Adrian had gone for three, very, very long days and gotten herbs that would suppress my bodies ability to digest a man's seed and reverse parts of my body to be susceptible to getting pregnant. I hadn't been taking the herbs long, and we both had our worries about what would happen if we did get pregnant together.

"You would not be mad?"

"Mad? My love, why would I be mad? I have never had the means to produce a child - well, I mean, having a woman who was willing to try - and have been pretty happy being on my own," he said. He looked at me and I saw the sparkle light back up in his eyes. "I share a bed with a beautiful Succubus who demands to drain me at all hours, and beautiful son, who, even so is not of my loins, is my pride and joy as well. You two have made this dreary place brighter."

"Well, it is a funeral parlor," I reminded him. We shared a laugh and he kissed me gently.

"A baby can wait, you being sure that Seth isn't going to try to kill himself by grabbing things that he shouldn't, can't." He placed a hand on my cheek and turned me towards him. "Now, how about if I ask you if we can have some quality time?" he asked. "You know," he whispered. "Alone? Naked?"

"Why my love," I said, mocking shock. "Why would you think of such a vulgar thing?"

He leaned into me, kissing down my neck, heating me thoroughly. "I heard there is a sex craving Succubus here. Know where I can bed one?"

I undid the top of my bodice and Adrian peeled it away. "Kiss my breasts and I'll lead you to the place."

He did, and I did.

We fucked on the front counter after making sure Seth was asleep. My flower wept with joy as he sank his cock deep and pounded me hard. The much needed relief and satisfaction came quickly and I was able to focus better as he moved my legs so he could reach the spots we both knew only he could reach when we were in desperate need. And I was in desperate need.

"Did you take the herbs today?" Adrian asked, shifting and speeding up.

"I took half the dose. I wasn't sure, so… I took half."

"Water your flower or in your mouth, just in case?"

I pulled his hips and licked my lips as the orgasms rolled on. "No, I want this - I want our baby. If it happens, it happens."

That was good enough for my consort and his seed flooded my uterus. He pounded me as my body absorbed his fluids, but a bit slower now. I had noticed the change as I took the herbs. I bit my lip and came harder as well.

"Did it feel the same?" Adrian asked, getting up and sitting on the small chairs beside his desk.

"Yes, my body did take your seed a bit slower. But…" I tried to tune into my body. "I'm not sure."

"Never mind you wondering too hard. We have all the time on our side." He held me and I felt his hands on my back and slowly gliding over my legs. "Besides, I am sure when Seth hits his Awakening it will be like having a baby again."

"Oh please, don't tease me!" I said sighing and swatting playfully at his chest. "He is almost ten months old, we have at least fifteen more years."

He sighed with me and placed his head on mine, his arms all around me. "I hope so, my love Dali, I hope so."


	17. It's Complicated

Chapter 17: It's complicated

It was a rare moment when I was tired these days, but for two days I had barely moved out of my bed. I felt really bad that Adrian was taking over, but he always kissed my temple and told me he was happy to do so. My body was on fire, and when I asked Adrian for just a bit of relief, I had screamed at his touch - and not in a pleasurable way. He was as perplexed as I was.

After a day and half trying to have sex, we switched to using the dildo, and him kissing me. I could not stand his lips on mine after a few minutes, and there was no arousing my flower either. I was convinced I was dying. After all, a Succubus lived off the pleasures of themselves and others, and I wasn't getting either.

"My sweet?" Adrian's voice seemed so far away. I strained to hear him. "My love, please wake. Open your eyes."

I wanted to shout that I was too tired to do that. I heard panic rise in his voice and I felt bad. I did not want him to worry about me… but I could not open my eyes. The burning in my body was taking me under.

A cooling sensation brought me under the tide of heat. I longed to reach out and hold it to me, rub my body - my flower - on the feeling. I blinked suddenly able to push past my own heated waves and screamed at the face that hovered over mine. Startled, it moved back and I must have looked like I had seen a ghost.

More accurately I had seen my demon.

And not in my mind.

Maybe it was in my mind. I shut my eyes and tried to resist the wave and opened them again. My demon was sitting next to my consort. My Adrian was talking to him! I wanted to sit up, grab my love, and run from my demon. I looked over to the demon and I let the wave of fatigue wash me back down to the depths. The depths the demon must have crawled out of to be sitting next to my love.

This time, instead of darkness and heat, I felt as if I was floating. It was so pleasant and calm. I turned around and saw the faces of my son, so chubby and happy to see me, and Adrian, so handsome and inviting me into his arms. I wanted to run to them both, scoop Seth up and snuggle deeply into the arms of my beloved. I wanted to suck the pleasure out of the scene - out of their faces, their bodies…

I panicked and dropped them. I dropped down to the depths of my heated world and let it explode over me. I cried because I was on fire. The deep passionate need for arousal, for pleasure, for feeling… it left me. I didn't have a means to get it. I longed for even a nightmare of my demon pushing my weak body into the kitchen table and breaking my hip. I wanted his cock to explode, giving me life-giving fluids to my insides. I wanted to feel his hands on me as he pounded… and I wanted Adrian's cock in me as well. I wanted his thick cock to take every ounce of demon seed out and replace it with his. I wanted his seed to bred me. To make me pregnant. To give me a baby.

I gasped as I suddenly sat up. It was dark in the room and I heard the overturn of a chair from close by, but not next to me. A door opened and I blinked as a equally dark object silhouetted in the doorway. I was tackled by a body whose arms wrapped around me.

"Adrian," I sighed as his smell got into my nose, under my skin, and into my mouth.

"I thought we had lost you," he said, his voice shaking. "Oh dear, I am sorry."

He repeated that he was sorry over and over, his cool fingers on my back and in my hair, his cheek on mine. He sounded so broken. I reached a hand up and rubbed his arm, my eyes back on the silhouette in the door, still standing there, watching.

"My darling," I hoarsely whispered. "Where are we?" I was sure we were not in our home.

"A friend took you to his masters' home. We are in a manor, outside London. Safe," he added, smoothing my hair.

"Seth!"

"Sssh," Adrian said, his arms around me tightening, keeping me in the bed with him. "Safe. Playing with the friends' daughter actually. They are three months apart in age. His wife worked hard to find a cure for you. And I was able to tend to you around the clock. A perfect fit all around."

"And your friend, he is standing in the door?"

Adrian turned and looked. He smiled and kissed my temple. "Yes, my darling. You actually met him last week."

I pulled away and looked at my consort. "Last week?" I looked around the still dark room. "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks."

I felt faint. I had been away from my son for two weeks? I had not had a drop of pleasure for two weeks? Adrian had to watch me for two weeks and not do anything? I felt tears slip down my cheeks and my beautiful lover brushed them away with his thumb and a quick "now now." My heart exploded in love.

"Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how…" I took a breath to steady myself. I wasn't sure how to tell him about my dream of seeing my demon over me, and then sitting next to him. "Who is your friend?"

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis. He is one of the oddest men I know. And," he chuckled a bit, "you know I know quiet a few. I don't want to alarm you, and maybe you remember," he paused and cupped my face. "You screamed when you saw him."

I shook my head a bit. "No, I saw my demon."

"A common mistake, m'lady," the silhouette said. "You had the unfortunate time to meet one of the most despised men even among demons. His envy was so great he even modeled his human appearance on my own."

I strained to see into the shadows and see the man's face. "Can I… can I see you?"

"I do not wish to scare you," the man said. I could see him turn his body but his face was still facing me. "Undertaker, take care of her. Make sure the Succubus gets a little better. I think two weeks has been long enough for her to be with out you, and you her. Mey-Rin and I will continue to look after Seth."

And the door closed. The little light that shone near the bed suddenly seemed brighter. I shuttered.

"The darkness."

Adrian kissed my forehead and turned the light up, the shadows creeping further away from the bed. He settled down beside me and welcomed me to lay in his arms, snuggling into his side. His fingers were on my bare arm, stroking up and down slowly. I breathed in his scent and felt myself calming down. I wasn't ready to know what happened, but I could feel that in my body, which was being slowly heated by Adrian's simply sweeps of his fingers and long nails dancing along, was a bit different. I didn't want to get my hopes up too much about the last dream I had before I was able to break out of my two week sickness.

A baby. Adrian's baby in me.

I fought sleep off as much as I could; had I not slept enough in two and half weeks? But Adrian's soft snores soon took me under, feeling very safe in his arms, right where I belonged.

 **So for continuity sake, and those who have read Maybe, In Time to the end, this chapter is set about 3 months after the end of that story. So in some ways these next few chapters are a merge of the two story lines, just through this unique lens of a Succubus and the Undertaker.**


	18. Those Three Little Words

Chapter 18: Those three little words

I woke up and sighed. I woke up. I was not sinking, floating, hot, cool… I was awake. Adrian was laying next to me, his green eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. It felt great to have something normal to do again.

"My love," he whispered, pulling me into his chest and kissing me deeply. I pulled back, panting, breathless.

"Calm down, lover boy," I said playfully. "I promise not to go anywhere." I sat up and looked down at him.

His green eyes were so clear and beautiful. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said without hesitation.

"Do you mind if we…?"

He smiled and quirked his eyebrow. "I am not sure what you mean by that leading question."

I bit my lip, looking down and welcomed the heat that was spreading in my flower and into my cheeks. "You want me to ask?"

He nodded, his hands already on my back.

"Adrian, my lover, my consort, will you please take me and give my body what it is craving so badly?" I leaned down and pressed myself into him. I breathed, "Will you make love to me?"

I giggled as he pinned me to the bed and kissed me hard, opening my mouth with his tongue. I wrestled with his tongue and kicked him out, watching under heavy eyelids as he took his top off. I put my hands on his pants ties and pulled them loose. I felt his cock stiffen and I smiled. I would be getting that cock into my flower in a few minutes. My own nightgown came off and Adrian attacked my breasts, tugging the nipples with his teeth. I let out a moan and his pants came off. His fingers were in my flower, working slowly to feel my wetness spread out and then slip deeper.

"Ah, fuck…" I moaned.

"There is that wicked language I have missed from our sessions."

I bucked into his hand and licked my lips. If he wanted wicked language… well, "Fuck me with your cock. Fuck me like we need nothing else but your seed deep in me. And then flip me, take me like an animal, and fuck me harder still."

His cock made me scream as he pushed in, rough and ready. I smiled at my bed mate and drew him down to kiss him as I wrapped my legs around his legs and demanded his steady pounding. The familiar warmth and feeling spread out and enveloped me a lot faster than usual. My body was not used for two and a half weeks while I was sick, and it was demanding I give it what my nature craved: arousal and pleasure. I orgasmed. I pulled on my lovers long hair and stared into his eyes, making him sweat and lick his lips as well. He was magnificent. I ate every morsel my body made because of him. I was demanding his seed with every part of my body. His staying ability was amazing and he gave me six mind-blowing orgasms before he let himself relieve his own. He grunted and kissed me as he came. The fluid, his seed, was quickly wicked away by my starving body.

"Ready for more?" he asked as he finished. His wicked smile was met with my own.

"Fuck me, now," I said, gripping his neck and kissing him.

"On your knees and turn around, my love. Ah, spread those legs, yes. Now, hands on the walls," Adrian said. I shuttered as he directed me to our next position. There were many times he would ask or tell me to do something, his pleasure needing it. Of course, I always get the benefit. And again, he slide his cock in me, the new angle making me feel already full of him, even so he slide deeper still.

His hands were on my hips and he was in control. He took me deeply and swiftly, holding himself there and humping me from behind. I was trapped under him, simply enjoying it all. His lips were on my neck and shoulders, spreading the feeling over my body again. Adrian pulled out and slammed into me, making me rock hard into the wall and the bed quake. I came.

"My sweet Succubus," he whispered into my ear. "This has been too long needed. I tried to give your body pleasure as you grew weaker because of the sickness, but, oh my dear, your body rejected me each time. This is needed now to satisfy your nature," he said, continuing to pound me hard. "As your consort, I wish nothing more than to share your bed."

I smiled as my body was once more embracing an orgasm. "Adrian, your bed is with me, never believe I would leave you wanting for too long. I'm so sorry for the long wait."

His hands slid up my back, up my arms, and his fingers laced with mine, extending his body over my back. His cock slid back into me and I came again. I turned my head and I kissed him, tongues vying for space in each others mouths.

"You ready for this animal?"

I smiled, licking my lips in utter anticipation. "Please." My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel a heat in my cheeks rise.

"Oh my love, don't pretend you are helpless under me, my cock in your flower, ready to quench that thirsty body once more. Your body is built to grab a man and pleasure him, draining him if you wish. You are not helpless," he hotly whispered in my ear, his cock throbbing in my flower, but not moving. I moaned. "But you asked for me to do this, so I will not let you up until my body has been sated as well."

I could feel the animalistic need rise in my usually mild Undertaker. He liked being able to go to the dark side with me and release every ounce of pleasure on me and into me.

When I came Adrian had his hand over my mouth, releasing, releasing… and I was screaming in ecstasy as he fed me, as he loved me, as he welcomed me back to the land of the truly living.


	19. AlmostBut Not Yet

Chapter 19: Almost… But not yet

Adrian and I basked in the glow of the best sex we had had in a while. I was covered in sweat, as was he, and we still were lightly panting, 10 minutes after. I rolled over, and buried my sweaty body into his, sighing.

"Tell me why I almost died."

He took a breath and I could feel him shifting the words in his mind. "The herbs worked - we were pregnant. For a bit."

I sat up so fast I thought I would faint. I turned to him and stared down at my consort, the man I desperately wanted a baby with. The man I would take my pleasure from everyday as he allowed and I'd never had to seek it in anyone else.

"I was… pregnant?"

"Your body took to the herbs, and I got you pregnant. But my love, your body soon was rejecting them both. The herbs worked to keep your body from absorbing all the pleasure and seed, as it was meant to, but when you became with child, your body did not know what to do," he said softly. "It was being told not to take what it needed and nourish a growing organism inside you. You were starving and your body shut down. Almost completely. We had to… take the child."

I was crying into my hands as I pulled my legs even closer to my body. I was on the cusp of 20 years old, had a child by a demon, been tended to a mysterious man who was an ex-Reaper, and had become a Succubus all over the past year and half. I had successfully gotten pregnant a second time - by the man I had fallen so in love with - but because my body was different now, it had rejected it. My body shuttered with the crying. I cried for the man who took my virginity. I cried for becoming pregnant so easily - on my first time! I cried because Adrian had been and always was, so patient with me as he trained me as I was Awakening. I cried because I wanted him to hold the flesh of his own child, not just the one he called his own. I cried for my body mostly. It was not meant to bare another child - it was meant to take the seed that would make one and eat it. We had played with nature and nature had won.

"Maybe… maybe I should have known," I said. Tears kept falling as I turned to Adrian, now sitting beside me. "I should have known the herbs would work and you would be able to get me pregnant quickly. We have sex multiple times a day, it's not like I am a celibate." Adrian chuckled and rubbed my bare back. "I should have taken on another person, had them giving my body what it needed so I could maintain the pregnancy."

His arms wrapped around me and I felt the world slip away. His scent was calming and alluring, making me turn and kiss him.

"We will have time later to discuss anything like that. I think we need to dress, get you out of this bed, have Seth in your arms and talk to the Michaelis'." Adrian pulled me back and looked into my eyes. "My Succubus, Daylia, you are not going to want to talk about your feelings over this lost child, but you must. We must - I lost a child as well."

Tears sprung to my eyes afresh and I wrapped my arms tighter around my lover. How could I have forgotten? He was the other half of my baby. Our baby. It was another five minutes before I felt strong enough to get out of bed. Slowly we bathed, Adrian kissing me as I dried off, not demanding anything, but reminded me of how much he loved me. He helped tie my corset and he shrugged on his old, familiar coat and took me into his arms once more.

"My love, Sebastian my startle you. As he said, the demon who gave us Seth may look like him, but it is not, most assuredly, is not, the same person." He let me go and held my gaze and chin. "I have known the man for a very, very long time. He is a demon, but one with a heart, and a wife of his own and a child as well. If nothing else, we have more in common than before."

I nodded weakly. Part of me wanted to meet this man - I only remembered a bit about the demon from the actual night he impregnated me, but the ride from my home to London had given me time to take in the features of a man I thought I had fallen in love with, his sway over me so strong even when he was dead. Part of me wanted to take Seth in my arms and hold him, my precious son. And other parts wanted to never leave the safety of the room, never see any of them, run and leave it all behind. I could survive as Sethina had - take men as I lived, using them once and moving on. I had a sudden craving for the woodsy scent of the man who I had taken in the woods.

"Adrian."

He paused as he opened the door and looked at me. "Yes my love?"

"Will you tell me about your days before this? Before you became the Undertaker?"

He smiled sadly and stroked my cheek. "It's a sad story I am afraid."

"Kind of goes with the theme at the moment."

"When we are home, I will take you in my arms and tell you about a Reaper who loved his job, but left it for something more interesting."

"Promise to make me laugh?"

He gave a laugh of his own as he opened the door fully and pulled me near by my waist. "I collect those and will freely share them with you."

That was good enough for me, and we left the bedroom that had held me for two weeks and walked down a richly decorated hallway. We walked for a while, hand in hand, and passed a door with a simple plaque beside it that read "Head Butler" and Adrian knocked on the next door over. I watched in anticipation as the door opened and a young woman, slightly older than I, stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Undertaker, good to see you and Daylia," she said. Her sweet smile and bright brown-red eyes. Her red hair framed her slightly rounded face, but the sharpness in her eyes told me was taking me in as much as I was her. "Come in," she said, opening the door wider. "Seth is happily playing with Tabitha."

I hesitated when I saw my child. Part of my motherly heart burst into tears and wanted to scoop him up, hug him and never let him go, but there was a part that also broke. Seth was my only child, and I may never be able to have another. Adrian's arms went around me and he stepped in front, blocking my view.

"My sweets, we have lost something but we can try again. The pain is fresh, and will not go away quickly I am sure, but our baby boy needs your arms around him. We need you back with us," he said, brushing my cheek. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

He took my hand and lead me to Seth, who was banging two blocks together, making the girl squeal. Adrian picked up Seth and held him in his arms, turning so Seth saw me. His face light up and I burst into tears and held out my hands to hold my child. How could I have ever thought to not touch him, smell him, and know he was safe in my arms?

"Mey-Rin," a male voice behind me - the one from the shadows of the door way, Sebastian - called to the woman beside me. "Do you wish to take tea in here?"

"Yes, my love," she said.

I listened to the tray being placed on the table, and bit my lip, bouncing and holding my child. Once I turned I would see the demon - no, I scolded myself - the man who the real demon looked like. Different people. I wrapped my arms around Seth tighter and he squirmed. I wanted to protect him. From - everything. I did not want him to become what he would become. I did not want to see the man who looked like his biological father. I wanted to just stare into Adrian's bright green eyes, but knew I would have to face the man - Sebastian - because he was coming closer to me.

"Ms. Daylia," the voice, flowing like a cool river, said. It addressed me.

I licked my lips, so dry and my voice escaped me as I filtered the voice - so close to the one I had heard almost two years ago.

"Y-yes, sir?"

I felt like a little girl. Seth gave a shout as I must have squeezed him too tight. Adrian came and pried my hands away from my son. I felt the panic rise. The room… the room filled with the same smell of the man who had forced himself on me.

"Sebastian, perhaps we should ease into this," Mey-Rin said, coming beside me and facing her husband, still in back of me.

"No!" cringed at my sharp tone. "No… I should not be scared."

"Please, let me hold Seth," Adrian said, taking my grip away from my son. I sucked in a deep breath and let my child be in his arms. "This is not meant to scare you."

I nodded. I knew that - somewhere in my brain. I had been told that the man standing behind me was not the dead man who had captured my virginity, my mind, and what I thought was my heart. But I was staring at the man who had actually done all that - my consort. My lover. My beautiful ex-Reaper who had chosen me.

I slowly turned and looked at the man. His features were indeed similar to the ones I had now shoved to the back of my mind. His sharp eyes and high cheekbones, his height and dark clothes. I shuttered a bit and felt the warm hands of the other woman on my arm. I stared at him. His eyes were patiently watching me. His lips twitched into a smile. The delicate tea cup in his right hand, the tea pot in his left.

I took a breath and met his gaze. I could smell the desire pierce the air. Was it from me or him? Was it from his wife or Adrian?

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Hello, Daylia," he answered. "Tea?"

I smiled. I was still standing and not screaming. I was breathing. "That sounds delightful, thank you."

Somehow I made it to the couch in time to still the swirling world where my attacker looked like the handsome and calm butler who dutifully watched over me, his wife, Adrian, and the two children, his eyes never holding anything more than attentive delight for all who were under his watchful red eyes.

I was exhausted when I fell into bed and into the arms of Adrian at the end of the evening that had me actually enjoying conversation with the Michaelis' and not shuttering every time Sebastian came close.

"Thank you," I said, resting my head on my lovers shoulder. His arms wrapped tighter and I felt the soothing touch of his fingers on my arms. His smell took me into the calmness as I kissed him slowly. "I am sorry."

"My dear, for what?" he asked, pulling back and looking at me. His hair was in a braid and slung over his shoulder. I reached up for a bit of the tuft that shielded his eyes.

"I lost our child."

"Oh my love, my sweet, no."

My face was wet with the silent tears again. He was right, I would hate to talk about it, but felt the piece of my heart that had been for the life I did not even know I was growing, was tied to his. Adrian had suffered because I was suffering, and had to deal with the loss of our child on his own as I was asleep. No, I scolded myself, I was fighting for my life.

"My love, we have time. And Seth is our child." He kissed my cheek, his tongue taking each tear and erasing it. "Your body is not as strong as we thought, and it is not only your fault. I so want a child with you - but Seth is all we need. My love, please, let me give you what you need."

And we made slow, burningly slow, passion filled love all night long.


	20. The Story of Adrian

Chapter 20: The Story of Adrian

We spent another few days at the manor outside of London, and met the master of the manor as well. Mey-Rin took me and the children out to the gardens and she patiently showed me how to mix some herbs to help my body regain the balance it needed to survive. My body readily and eagerly took Adrian's seed like it had before, but there was the emotions that we both felt. Some of it was the sadness that Adrian had said would come - I had lost a child I did not know I had carried, and we had been trying for. Some was for the fact that we had discovered my body was not ready to carry a child, and my fear that it never would.

Sebastian had also been patient and kind. My demon was indeed nowhere in that man's features and demeanor. He had given me a book on Succubi and even one on Incubus' to help me figure out why I was not able to carry the baby. Most of the book was what Adrian had feared - I would need a balance of his seed impregnating me, and a steady supply of perhaps more than one others' seed.

Now, back at our small home, I curled into my lover, watching Seth sleep, I was ready to open the books again and try to find a way to become pregnant again. I loved Adrian and he deserved a baby of his own. Perhaps more than one if we were successful.

"My dear, we don't need to rush," he said again. I sighed.

"What does that even mean? Seth will become an Incubus and we have to train him through his own Awakening, which," I said, grabbing one of the books and placing it in his hands, "sounds like a harem's dream of nothing but naked bodies and sex all the time."

He kissed my neck as I bent over the other book. "Sounds like my kind of party."

"Adrian, focus."

"I am," he said, nibbling on my ear. I swatted him away and he placed the book I gave him on the one on my lap. "I need this too, you know."

I turned and saw the fire build in his eyes. My body craved what he gave me, and he craved to give it to me. I kissed him and found myself under him, the books falling to the floor with hard sound. We stilled and both looked to where Seth's bed was in the corner.

"My dear?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps after you make love to me, we can discuss upgrading our living arrangements?" I asked, nuzzling back into him after we were sure Seth was still asleep.

"I was thinking of the same thing."

Adrian continued in his release of his needs and satisfying mine as well. I had almost fully transitioned away from solid foods, again having to balance food and sex as I recovered from the loss of our baby, and Adrian had happily complied with my new dietary requests, and as a result, we were usually fucking up to four times a day and most of the night. Seth was almost a year - only a few short weeks away - and then we would be celebrating my first year as a full Succubus. The past year and a half had given me Adrian and Seth. It had given me love and the openness of letting a man take me and complete what had previously laid dormant inside me. My body was on fire as I tipped over the edge and Adrian's seed quenched all my needs.

I hated the loss of his cock inside me as he slipped out and laid next to me, but the feeling of my lovers arms pulling me towards him, dragging my leg over his, and my hands splayed on his chest, were small rewards.

"You said you would tell me of your time before you became an undertaker," I finally said.

I wanted to talk about how we could try to become pregnant again, but I knew we would not be fully ready to do so right after sex. I wanted to talk about how we could find a better place to raise our son, and have room to expand. I wanted to talk about going back to the woods and freely taking our needs. But I also wanted to deeply know my lover. He knew all about me - there wasn't much. I was a simple farm girl whose mother had died a few years after I was born. My father - oh how I did miss the man! - had raised me the best he could, instilling me with the deep religious fear of men and the outside. I smiled as I curled into the man who had become my lover - my life partner, really. I had been so naive when my demon had come and taken me, so open and willing to take him.

"My dear, are you listening?"

I looked into the eyes of my lover and realized I had been in my own world. "Oh, sorry…"

"I love how you can blush so deeply," he said, running a finger over my cheek. "So innocent. Ah, well, it does me well to revisit the past. So, listening now?"

I scooted so I could prop myself up on my side and look at him. His left hand slide over my hip and on my breast, making me glance down at his wondering hand. He giggled and I looked back, smiling. My own hand simply came to rest on his chest. "Ready."

"As you know, I have not always had the profession of an undertaker. It was a long road to find where I fit, and a hard one to leave those I worked for. But," he said, looking at me with his bright green eyes, "It was worth it."

I kissed my lover and urged him to continue.

"I was a Reaper - a Death God. I worked from a list of names of people who were to die, and I would watch their lives and take their souls. It sounds so gruesome when said so plainly, but it was magnificent. I traveled, I met people, I could watch the humanity slip out of the body…"

"Like an angel of death?"

"Yes, we can be compared to them. But as a Death God our rule was never to act outside the bounds of our list. Our lists were longer than - our numbers are a bit bigger too, even so many still work long hours. Death comes to all, my dear - well all who are mortal."

"And I… am not?" I ventured. I had always wanted that question to be answered in Sethina's book - or any book I read.

"Yes you are immortal - as long as humans crave sex."

I snorted, my hand moving down to his cock. "So forever I shall be."

He too smiled. "Oh yes, my lover, you shall. So we have the time to figure out everything. You will remain, almost as if frozen, this beautiful, seductive creature that both exudes desire, and demands it. Men will always fall for you because your nature is that. Same for me - I became the Undertaker because as much as Reaping was interesting, it held no changes. I met people, and I watched their stories - learned all their secrets all at once. I like things a bit more spread out." His lips twitched into a smile and looked back at me once more. "I told you once Reaping was boring and I had to become this - and it was partially true. The reason I am the Undertaker is if I don't at least do a bit of Reaping, the Society of Death Gods will come and take me. It is my nature to take lives when they are destined to be given."

I lay in his arms and frowned a bit. "So we both are captured by our natures and we will not be able to change that."

"To a point. I no longer have a list that I work with. And I don't have a boss who will require me to be on schedule - all the wearisome things I was able to leave when I walked away. Of course I had to find a job, blend in with the humans, and keep myself out of the other Reapers way, so, I became the human equivalent. And I get to hear stories, secrets, desires... all that a person would want to tell me, slowly and deliciously usually in detail and with so much emotion."

"The Undertaker," I said, yawning as a sudden tiredness swept over me. "So far there isn't much to this story, my love."

"Ah, well, I am skipping over a bit. I rather not have the parts where I am regularly checked up on or where many who I regularly interact with, such as Sebastian and his young master, know I am a ex-Reaper. Of course," he mused, rolling away from me as I slowly felt my eyes grow heavy, "that little secret is known to them now."

His pause, or maybe my lack of listening made me open my eyes for a moment. I saw the profile of the man I loved, as his own eyes were closed as well. I kissed his scared face and settled my head back on his shoulder, feeling him tighten his arms around me, keeping him by his side.

 **Ok, so I know he said it would make Dali laugh, but well, the poor thing needed sleep. Perhaps a bit more information is on the way? Maybe the Undertaker is just a mysterious guy who loves being... mysterious?**


	21. This Idea I have

Chapter 21: This idea I have…

I was not ready to let him go. I licked my lips and held his head in my hands as I looked down at his face, the same woodsy smell rolling off him and into my senses. It was luck or really bad timing, that the man from the woods - now so many months ago - walked into the hospital as I was helping Adrian with some rounds.

Seth and I needed some breathing time outside the Funeral Parlor, not to mention more room for Seth to run around. I had wanted to see a new neighborhood that Adrian had said was being built between the hospital and his business. House hunting had become a priority when Seth had teetered out into the main room when Adrian was with a client. Thankfully the client was Sebastian and his young master.

Now, I was getting my flower filled by the woodsman's cock. Oh it was good to manipulate him and have him push me up against the brick wall of the outside of the hospital, my leg and skirts hiked up and his cock pulling an orgasm out of me.

He had noticed me as I was carrying Seth back to the front of the waiting room and had stared, his eyes telling me he remembered my suggestive dream I had planted in his mind six months ago. I smiled back at him and handed Seth off to one of the nurses who knew Adrian, and took the man's hand and had led him to the side of the building, kissing him hard and fast, flooding his mind with my intoxicating saliva.

Now I was on him, his cock pumping back into me and I was feeling all of his desire flow into my body. His eyes widened as he came and I placed my mouth on his as I came behind him. Adrian was right; having another man every once and a while was what my body craved. I slowed down and let the man sit up, kissing me and pawing at my still clothed breasts. His hands squeezed and he pulled me tighter towards his body. I could feel his cock wilt and slowly slip out as we kissed.

"I thought I had dreamed you up," he said at last. "I was sure I was dreaming when I had you in the woods."

I smiled. "Perhaps you did."

"Explain how I have you in my arms," he whispered into my ear. I looked down and kissed him, slowly letting his cock fall out of my flower and stand. His pants were open and his penis was laying on his lap. "My angel?"

"I have to go. But," I added, looking at the hospital wall I had been pinned to earlier, "you come here often, is that right?"

"Yes," he said, standing now in front of me.

"Then I will see you sometime."

I quickly turned and took a step away from him. I turned and pinned him with a stare. "My darling man," I said, letting my words flow out of my mouth much like my saliva when I was kissing. "You will remember me and satisfy your needs here in a week. I may come and take my pleasures in you then."

"Yes, my sweet angel," he muttered, his eyes glassing over as I retreated and left him to finish buttoning his shirt.

"Mmmm, someone had a quick nibble," Adrian said as he wrapped his arm around me as I came around the corner. "I could smell you," he explained. "A man always knows what his beloved smells like."

I took Seth from his arms and kissed him deeply. "I think I have a plan," I said as we got into the carriage, me sitting in front and a casket in back. Seth was on my lap and played with the long coat sleeves of the Undertaker.

We rode past the housed being built and I asked my lover if we could look at them sometime; the clean white and light brown highlights were so inviting and a bright contrast to the usual grey and dark tones that Adrian had seemed to adopt. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my temple, muttering he would do his best to show me soon. Gliding to a stop, he let me and Seth get down and into the back door of the parlor. He kissed me hard and rubbed my back, apologizing for leaving me until the evening.

"I had a quick nibble, remember?" I muttered into his lips. "Although I wish it was you."

"As do I," he said, kissing me once more.

I went into our shared home and put our son to a nap, going to the front room and pulling the black book of bank notes out. Adrian may get paid in rather naughty jokes from some of the seedy underbelly who came in trading information, but he also ran a legitimate funeral parlor. And the clients were human, and were dealing with the loss of their loved ones. I counted the bank notes again and flipped to the pages where we had written down how much the home we had both agreed looked amazing cost.

I forgot to ask the woodsman why he was at the hospital, but I was sure he would need funeral help at some time. I sat back and tapped my chin lightly. I had been a full Succubus for a year now, and Seth was a healthy one year-old who loved to now climb and run on his stubby legs. We needed more room. I could help the poor grieving men in their time of need, and I was sure they would pay for my "comforting." If Adrian knew how I wanted to pay for our home together!

And, I thought, as I made a evening meal for Seth, if they told others, I may have enough men to satisfy my body and maintain a pregnancy. I was still smiling when Adrian came home.

"Ah, a beautiful woman, a beautiful smile, and a very sleepy baby boy!" he said as he placed his bag down by our bed. "What was going on that Seth is already half asleep?"

I handed him over to Adrian and kissed my consort, deep and with a hint of mischievousness. "Put him down and I will tell you all about my idea."

A few minutes later Adrian was behind me, undoing my corset stays and kissing my cheek. "Your wicked mind has formed what?"

"I think I know how to pay for our home and give you a child," I said. I whipped around and faced my lover, watching his face fall a bit and finally crook his head.

"Tell me."

"I can use my nature to lure hurting men into our parlor. You make the funeral arrangements and I comfort them."

"Comfort them…" he repeated slowly. "You will seduce man who are grieving."

I nodded slowly, thinking of how that sounded. "Basically. You get the funeral cost, and I charge a little for my brand of comfort."

"Whose bed?"

I smiled coyly at my lover. "Who says I need a bed?"

His coat pooled on the floor behind him.

"That is like being a prostitute," he muttered as I undid his tight coat. "I would hardly say that will satisfy you."

"I have a man who will satisfy me ten times over their clumsy satisfaction."

"I'm going to become quite jealous."

"You said I could take as many men as I wanted."

"I have grown used to not sharing you."

"I want another baby - and this time we have more information that will help me keep it."

He stilled and I ran my hands on his now bare chest. "You almost died."

"And the books say I need more than just one man's satisfaction for my body to maintain it's balance. You read it too - I can take the herbs, you impregnate me, and I only can have other men's satisfaction along with a bit of mine. We can try again, that was what you said."

"In a while. Not after three months after we lost one."

I looked at Adrian and felt the tears flow over my cheeks. Did he not want a baby? Did he really mean he was happy to have Seth as our only child? Why would he not let me do this for him?

I let myself feel the fire of hunger in my body as I lay beside the man I loved, yet shrunk away as he tried to touch me. I knew he was not asleep either as the night went on. Finally, I felt him get up and walk around and I closed my eyes. My heart broken for the man who I so desperately wanted to stay mad at.

 _"I lost a baby too."_

It echoed in my mind, and I felt the hurt of the words anew. I flung the blankets off and walked out to where Adrian stood in the parlor, his back to me, his loose night clothes inviting my hands to snake into his pants.

"You should be asleep," he said, not turning.

"And you should be asleep beside me," I countered. I walked around his desk and placed my hands on his, making him look up slowly. "I'm sorry. I just thought we would be able to heal if we tried again."

"You almost died. You… you did," he said, his green eyes shimmering with un-shed tears. "I had to watch you gasp and hear your heart slow as the baby tried to fight to stay alive, while it killed you. And your Succubus nature was killing it."

I rounded the counter and flung myself into his arms, the warmth of the man setting me ablaze. His touch was light and strong. I kissed him. I sank to my knees and dragged his pants down as well. Stroking his penis I looked at him as I swiftly took his cock into my mouth. I knew it would not make the pain go away, I knew it would not keep me from saying things that would hurt him again. But the act of taking my lover, of giving him a mind-blowing secret kiss, I could do. I could apologize in the deepest way my nature made me think - his release and his satisfaction. Not taking it because I needed it, which I could, but because he deserved to be loved and have his release.

My knees were bruised when I finally got up as Seth rattled his crib, his way of letting us know he was awake and our day would begin.


	22. A Year of Changes

Chapter 22: A year of changes

"MAMA!"

I sighed and bit my lip, gripping the headboard more as Adrian tried to finish quickly.

"MAAAMA!"

"Shit," I said, hanging my head and pushing back into his cock, sliding back into me as he sent his seed into me. "I liked it better when he was not screaming my name."

Adrian chuckled and slipped out, kissing my back as I slowly came back down from the orgasm and the quick sex - made even quicker by Seth's bellowing - we had managed to find time to have.

"I wish he would call for his Papa," he said, slipping on a pair of loose pants. "Settle," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder as I moved to get out of bed. "I have this."

He brushed his long grey hair out of his face and I melted at the sight of his green eyes shimmering. He walked out of the room, closing the door once more gently behind him. I heard Seth squeal as Adrian opened his door - across the hall from us - and picked up our son. We had moved into the bigger home only a month ago, and Seth had already fallen down the stairs, prompting us to put a lock on the outside of his door so he would not wonder around while we slept. I stretched and felt the light feeling of being satisfied, not fully, but enough. A Succubus had a large appetite when she was not regularly being fed by her consort, or any man she seduced.

Now, I had a few regular men I took to satisfying my needs, and in turn letting them have their fantasies play out. My woodsman, I had discovered, loved fucking me in the open, where we could be seen if someone came down the usually obscure allies or back of buildings. I had taken two others, a sailor who docked in port every few months, and so docked in mine for the three days he spent in London, and a young doctor who worked at the hospital Adrian did his business at and who took care of Seth's health.

But my bed mate of choice was Adrian, the strong, ex-Reaper, who could give me endless amounts of orgasms and satisfy every thing my body needed, and give me his own satisfaction as well. My body was built to take a man in, make them want to satisfy themselves with me, and in turn satisfy me. Adrian's body was built to do that all night long, and several times a day. It was not unusual for us to sneak away and fuck in the back room as Seth played in the sun room. I opened our bedroom door and saw Adrian hold Seth's chubby finger in his long, delicate hand as they "walked" down the stairs. Adrian turned his head and grinned at me. Seth had learned how to crawl up the stairs pretty well now that he was a year and half old. Adrian held his hands and gently had him hop down the stairs, Seth giggling the whole time. I smiled as I watched them go down the stairs; our house had laughter and love in it. My smile wavered, as it did sometimes. I still wanted a baby with Adrian. Seth's biological father was a demon who had taken my virginity and disguised it as a dream. But my baby was real, and the memory of the night had dimmed to a dull flickering most times.

"Are you coming Mama?" Adrian asked. I laughed and walked down the stairs, stopping in front of the boys and tickling Seth, his laughter getting higher pitched. Adrian laughed as well.

I kissed the man who had saved me countless times, and in countless ways, taking Seth from his arms.

"Mama, hungry," Seth said. His simple words burned into my heart and made me explode in different ways then my Succubus' needs demanded.

"Eggs?" I asked.

His dark locks bobbed up and down. His bright blue eyes sparkled as we walked into the kitchen and I put him down, handing him his own toy spoon and pot. He teetered off to the corner, banging the items and making some kind of music with them. Adrian's arms slipped around me and I leaned into his hard chest, still bare and still a bit sweaty. His hot breath glided over my neck as he took the bowl from a shelf and I cracked the eggs. He kissed my neck and I felt his hands glide over my hips and toward the bottom of my night gown.

"Adrian!" I hissed as his fingers curled under the hem and crept closer to my flower.

"Mmm, the boy will have to learn sometime."

I turned and swatted his hand away, the hem of my gown falling. "He is one and half! There is no need for him to see us. Besides, I would think the 'son you are an Incubus' speech is a lot further down the road."

"I want you," he said, pulling me back toward his body. "I want you so when you are in town, laying with your sailor, your body knows it's not my satisfaction that is being given."

I kissed him. I wanted nothing more than to break off and take him, eggs and my son be damned, and direct him to fuck me over the table, deep and hard. I breathed and leaned back. His cock was needing my attention, and my mouth was watering. Looking around him toward Seth I glanced up and kissed his chest as I pulled his pants down a bit and devoured his cock all at once. I heard the steady breath of my lover and the sudden sizzle of eggs being cracked on the hot pan. I felt the veins slide over my mouth and tongue, making me dip my own hands on to his thighs, rocking gently into his thrusts. He was my consort and my lover - the three other men I saw were merely men who dared to dream of me as a lusty, wanton, woman who satisfied them in their day dreams.

His hand came down on my head and I let my mouth water all over his cock, sliding it deeper. I pulled back and let the head of his magnificent cock be in my mouth, my tongue swirling around it, feeding off the weeping liquid before plunging back on his whole and feeling him stiffen. I moved my hands to grip his hips, pulling them towards me has his cum exploded, seeping down my throat and being absorbed by my body.

"Ah, the best meal of the day," he muttered, looking down at me. He flipped the eggs perfectly as I slithered up his body, bringing his pants back up around his waist as well. I kissed him deeply and he pulled me to him with his right arm. "I love you."

I snuggled into him, my arms around him and glanced back at Seth, still on the floor, banging the objects against the wall and floor. I glanced up and saw him looking at me. "I love you too."


	23. Coming Back Down

**Wow, so many people love to see the Undertaker happy! I hope you continue to enjoy the story... a few more times. Thank you for your humble patronage... I'm a mere writer with a voice and an outlet. YOU are the powerful reader who continues to come back. Thanks to all the reviews, it's awesome to hear you all are enjoying the story. :)  
**

Chapter 23: Coming back down

Adrian was holding Seth as I poured water over him. Seth had found the backdoor open while we hung up clothes and decided to dump the soapy water into the dirt of our small vegetable garden we were trying to start and roll around in the newly made mud. I was hanging up sheets with Adrian's help and did not see him as he happily covered himself, head to toe.

"Cold mama!"

I gave my son a glare and dumped another bucket over his head, watching the mud slide off and drop in chunks to the ground, splashing Adrian's pants. I sighed, more work.

"COLD!" he screeched again.

Adrian smiled and turned so Seth could see his face. "You can not play in dirt and be let back in the house. You know that."

Seth started to cry and I splashed a bit more water on the child, for good measure. I was tired. It was not of one particular reason, but just the small, everyday life things. Adrian and I quietly celebrated Seth's second birthday, with Sebastian and Mey-Rin bringing Tabitha over as our only guests. We had settled into the rhythm of having our own place, balancing his funeral parlor and trips around town to various placed I probably did not want to know about. I had a regular rotation with my extra partners and had started recording the events in a diary, much like I had read when I was in the process of my Awakening. Although Adrian was perfectly content to stay as my only partner, my appetite for regular, and different pleasure had risen, something he had said was normal for many Succubi. I felt as if everyone was getting what they needed, and I was the one who did it all.

"Sit down, my love," Adrian said, coming over to where I was standing, staring out the window in our kitchen. "You look tired."

"I feel tired," I said, a sudden surge of alarm going off in my head. "This is not normal, is it?"

He took me into his arms and held me. After a moment he kissed my temple and said, "We can go to a doctor who knows more about these things."

I had been a Succubus for two years, had a pregnancy that almost killed me, and had four men who would drop their pants for me at anytime, no questions. I had faced a man who looked similar to my demon, who impregnated me as a human, activating my Awakening two and half years ago. My father and other demons, as far as we knew, thought I had died. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. Adrian's green eyes colored with concern as he took me back into his arms.

"Do you have those herbs Mey-Rin made last year?"

I shook my head. "I used them all to balance my system after we lost the baby. I haven't felt this emotional since then. But," I added, "I haven't taken any of the herbs to try to conceive again."

He guided me up to our bedroom and laid down beside me. I was not hungry for his pleasure, and he simply held me as I closed my eyes, searching my brain for an answer. My life was busy and wonderful. A son, a man who loved and protected us both. I was glad to have found someone who could sit in the same place as me, and be content with the silence, our own activities, and our shared space. I was not cutting myself off from pleasure; Adrian was a steady source as was my other three men. I slipped into the darkness of sleep without an answer.

It was two more days of just a gloomy feeling settling around me. Adrian had asked Sebastian to come and take Seth for a few days and he had gladly taken Seth saying Tabitha loved having him around to play with. As we pulled up to a dirty looking building, on the far side of town, newer the docks, I wondered once more what kind of doctor Adrian knew that could help me.

"Ah, Undertaker!" a female voice said as we entered the building. There were bright lights blazing around the mirrored ceiling, lighting the room to almost day time proportions. "Long time, my dear."

"Yes, it has been a long time, Patrice. May I introduce my consort, Daylia," he said, smiling at the squat woman who teetered toward us. Her toothy smile faltered a bit and I had to hide a grin.

"Ah, you are the one keeping the Undertaker busy," Patrice said. She looked me up and down. "Nice work."

I turned to Adrian and he gave me the barest of shakes with his head. As soon as I felt better I would be grilling my lover on this woman. "She is here for Dr. Jamerson."

"Oh right, the new doctor from America. A darling man, all legs and hands, if you know what I mean," she said, pointedly looking at me. I shuffled closer to Adrian. "Left door on third floor."

"Does she know I am a Succubus?"

"No, and better that way," Adrian said as we walked up the farthest stairs from the lobby. "Patrice is a demon spy. We had a past," he added. Adrian had always said that his past as a Reaper and then as the Undertaker had given him the opportunity to meet new, strange people. I glanced down the stairs, almost expecting to see the short woman looking back at me.

"And Dr. Jamerson?"

"American," he said with a sigh. "I suppose can't be helped. But he knows a bit about lower demonic needs. He studied how humans affected the different demonic species, which, my dear, you are one of now."

"Yeah for me," I said flatly.

"Oh you are in good company. I'm in that category as well. And Seth."

We entered a blue tinted room, a row of chairs facing an empty desk. Adrian calmly sat and I took a seat next to him. I had never gone to the doctors until I got hurt and was transported to London. I was used to seeing a doctor once a year and in my own home. I slid my hand toward Adrian's and I felt the comforting heat from his hands still a bit of my beating heart. A door opened and a white haired man came out, followed by a woman with pink hair.

"The rash is perfectly normal, and just keep soaking in the salts."

"Thank you, Doctor."

She walked past me and I could smell the salts, making me cringe a bit. The door closed and Dr. Jamerson was standing before me as I opened my eyes.

"A salamander rash - nasty as it smells." He smiled brightly and rolled his head a bit, suddenly changing his appearance from an old man to a rather young, handsome one. "Doctor Jamerson."

I shook his hand in wonder. I smelled him and my hunger suddenly sprang up, demanding me to use my nature to get this man into me. I was extremely embarrassed and took my hand back quickly, glancing down and feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Ah a Succubus. You should not be shy," he said, a smile on his face and a laughter in his voice. He slide his eyes toward Adrian and shook his hand as well. "Undertaker. So you are hiding this beauty in your bed, are you?"

"One must take care of a Succubus' needs."

I wanted to flee from the room. Is this what the men felt like when I looked at them and wanted to take them into me? That I treated them as a piece of meat. That I wanted their cock and seed and nothing more. I looked at Adrian and tried to plead with him to make this new sensation stop. I already had enough on my mind, I didn't need to be reminded of my hunger and way I took it.

"So there is the problem," I heard Dr. Jamerson say at last. His hand took my chin and dragged my head to face him. My eyes bore into his, hoping that the hunger and shame was masked by the anger I was hoping to exude. "How long since your Awakening?"

"Two years," I said quietly.

"And how many men?"

I wished his cool hands were not touching me. "Four. A demon started my Awakening."

"You still see him?"

"No, he is dead," I spat.

"You killed him?" he asked, his eyebrow going up. I really wanted his hand off me.

"No."

"The demon was most likely killed by another one," Adrian said, smoothly explaining. "The demon was a rather well known for stalking his prey and toying with it. Daylia was not one of them; she was a victim of his needs. He died I am sure because he tried to satisfy them with another couple."

Dr. Jamerson held my steady gaze the whole time. I wished my stomach would stop flopping and Adrian could take me in his arms, make the world - the doctor at least - disappear.

"She became pregnant because of the demon," Adrian added, quietly.

The doctor looked at him in surprise for the first time. "A demon impregnating a Succubus?"

"No, she was human," my lover corrected. "I guided her through her Awakening."

His smirk told me he understood all the meanings of that statement. He nodded and let go of my chin finally. "A lucky man to have a Succubus almost exclusively to himself. Undertaker, you have done well, but I am afraid your Succubus is not happy."

The silence hung and I finally turned and started toward the door. I was not going to stand and have the two men talking about me as if I was a conquest and had been the prize. Adrian wanted me - right? He loved me - and Seth - with his true heart. I slammed the door and heard it echo in the empty hallway. I was enough to keep my Undertaker with me. I was his beloved and he was mine. We had said we would only be each others. Yet, yet he let me take my pleasure from other men. He let me take others into my body and satisfy my nature. I could seek out any man, arouse their needs, take them swiftly.

I sank to the floor, the sudden emptiness enveloping me. I was a Succubus. I was not human. I fed off men's sexual needs, taking my own needs as cue for how much I needed. I was becoming like Sethina and taking a select few men, feeding myself as I needed and enjoying the excess when my lovers wished to visit me. Could a Succubus take too much, yes. But could I be getting too much pleasure?

I heard the door down the hall open slowly and the soft padded foot falls of Adrian. He sank down the wall, his over coat pooling as he pulled his knees closer to his body, mirroring my own curled up position. I turned my head and looked at him.

"The doctor says you are struggling in accepting your nature," he said at last. His green eyes held mine and then he leaned into me, his arms wrapping me into him and he pulled me to his chest. "You have been trying so hard to keep your Succubus needs satisfied, and keep all of us pleasured as well, you have not settled fully into your own body."

"Isn't that a newly Awakened problem?"

He gave a bit of a laugh and nodded. "But we were so eager to finish your conversion and enjoy all the benefits of your needs, we never stopped and learned how your body signaled these cravings. We just fed them - both of our pleasures."

I looked up at him and blinked a bit. "What do we do?"

"Listen to your body," Dr. Jamerson said. I looked up sharply, not hearing the man come down the hall. "You are beautiful and alluring. Everything a Succubus needs to draw a man in. But you do not need to always be turning it on, my dear."

I sat up and looked at him. "But I don't."

"You did with me," he stated. "Perhaps with your consort you don't, but you pull others into you. If I was not used to the pull of a Succubus I would been in a very different position right now."

I blushed and looked away.

"You are doing it again. Just accept that I may want you, but I will not take you," he said, placing a hand on my cheek and pulling me back towards him. "I can think you are beautiful; it is my nature as a man. I know you are not aware that you are pulling me in - it's a defense built into your nature. When you are not being regularly satisfied, you will find someone - anyone - to give you their pleasure. It's not a bad thing, but you need to accept that your nature is who you are now." He pulled his hand away and smiled slowly. "The innocent Succubus. You are going to be learning about yourself, leaving the extra men, and taking your time. Most Succubus don't have the amounts of pleasure given to them as you are accustomed to. It is, frankly, overloading your body and mind."

Tears prickled my eyes. "But I hoped to get pregnant soon again."

"Oh, darling," Adrian sighed, rubbing my back.

"I know, we have time. We have all the time in the world!" I was now sobbing. I was sobbing as two men watched me. As I was sitting in a heap in the middle of the hallway. I took a deep breath and tried to stop. The deep body wracking sobs subsided and I looked back at the two.

"Succubus pregnancies are very rare, and the fact you were able to get pregnant and maintain one for a month, so early after your Awakening, is a good sign you will be able to have a child again," Dr. Jamerson said. "But, not yet. You have a child who needs a mother. You have a man who needs his consort. You have two reasons to learn about yourself and stop rushing. The Undertaker is right: you have eternity to try and have more children. Your strength shows that you will have several I am sure. And your child - well, he has a wonderful role model in how to control his needs when his time comes for his Awakening."

I felt so drained as we rode back to our house. As we passed the funeral parlor I laid my head on Adrian's shoulder and closed my eyes. It seemed like a long life-time ago when I first arrived at the place, being carried like the broken child I was two and half years ago. I felt as if the broken pieces had slid together once I had accepted my pregnancy and Adrian's almost eagerness to assist me. And when I finished my Awakening, and we began our very sexual life as a couple, I thought my life, all wearisome 18 years of it at that time, had changed and everything I had dreamed of was coming true.

Adrian lifted me effortlessly out of the carriage and placed me gently on our bed, kissing me as he wrapped his arms around me, letting me weep for all the struggles I didn't know I even was carrying.


	24. Just a Bit More Work

Chapter 24: Just a bit more work

It was hard to tell my other lovers that I would not visit them anymore. It was a bit more awkward with Seth's doctor, but he understood once I insinuated that Adrian would kill him if he found out about us. Of course, Adrian already knew about him, the woodsman, and the sailor. I went back to having only Adrian in my bed, and I actually felt better as the days went by and his simple kiss or holding my hand as we walked our garden, gave me satisfaction. It was hard, but as I reflected, Dr. Jamerson was right - I was still scared of my nature and how that affected our future.

"You are quiet," Adrian said as he settled on the love seat. I turned and fought the urge to sigh as the flames from the fire threw his face into a dance of light and darkness, a perfect illustration of his own past and our present.

"Thinking of some things," I said quietly. "Not good, not bad, just thinking." Even so our meeting had also thrusted us back into deeper conversations, I felt the need to keep a lot to myself. Adrian had so many things to do outside our home, and I did not feel right to burden my darker thoughts on him.

He slid his hand up my arm and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Do you feel when I am pulling you into me?"

I heard the hidden smile and a light kiss was dropped on my forehead, making me look up into his green eyes. "Sometimes. Other times I want you and I can't tell if it is from you or my own desire that we end up making love from."

I felt frustrated as I looked away. "How am I to know what I do when even you don't know?"

Adrian's arms wrapped around me tighter. "At this moment, I am not wanting to bed you, simply keep you in my arms, watch the fire…" he kissed my hair and stilled. "Oh."

I sat up and turned. "I pushed you, didn't I?"

He nodded. I saw the fire burning in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I didn't mean…" I got up and swung back to look at him. "I know you are not rejecting me. I'm not even needing sex."

He got up and stood in front of me, stopping my frustrating pacing I had taken up. "The doctor said that you were over feeding your body. You became addicted to the pleasure your body was giving and getting, making you crave the sex more then normal. And as you said before, hoping we could have a child together probably made you seek it more than necessary."

I sighed and let myself simply look at my handsome consort. My darkest desire was for Adrian to get me pregnant and finally maybe erase the demon from my memory.

"I still feel him sometimes," I breathed. I winced; that was not a secret to say out loud. It was what made me wake in the middle of the night and took the reassuring smell of my lover to get me back to sleep.

"He will never touch you the way I do," Adrian whispered, pushing his heavy braid over his shoulder, his face shining in the fire as he looked at me. The fire in his eyes was different, no longer a sexual longing to have me, but the fierce, intense, fire of a man who would protect me, was in his eyes. I licked my lips; it was the same fire that was always there when he looked at me.

He caressed my face with his fingers lightly. "He never knew the Daylia who smiled and melted my heart when I told her she would be able to walk again after her hip was broken. He never knew the Daylia who eagerly took my lessons because she had to accept life - for herself and her baby. He never knew the kind touch of your fingers when I come home tired. He never knew the woman who birthed the most beautiful boy and became stronger because of it." He kissed me slowly, a simple kiss of love, not desire for my body. "He left a broken girl on the floor, and I get the beautiful, strong woman, who became a Succubus because she chose to embrace her nature and fight."

"I don't feel like I am fighting," I said. "I feel like I failed. I failed to be the woman I read about in the diaries. Failed to be a steady influence for Seth. I feel like I stopped fighting for something that maybe I wanted when I lost our baby."

My vision clouded and I felt the tears roll off my chin. Adrian simply let me cry, soaking his shirt in my salty tears, cried for so many things I should have done, had done, and what Adrian - my lover of my truest dreams - would help me do, if only I let him help me.

We stood in the firelight, it dying even as I tried to sort through everything. My life, before, after, during. My feelings - for my lover, my child, my desired family. I closed my eyes and pushed the things I could not control away, as far as I could, and simply leaned into Adrian. His arms were strong and I listened to the simple heartbeat, knowing without a doubt it beat for me. I smiled as I pulled away as the last ember gave out. As the room was bathed in the darkness I saw my lovers eyes brighten and settle on mine.

"We will be fine. I will be fine. Thank you for being my rock, my lover, and my understanding friend."

His arms held me as we moved up the stairs, finally collapsing in our bed, finally finding a little peace in the world I had to accept was going to be mine - all of the little parts of it - and in the mist of all the confusion, I had two amazing men in my life to hold me. Adrian, my eternal lover and consort, and Seth, my eternal child who would be a lover some day as well. I closed my eyes as I sank into the naked chest of my lover. I hoped I could guide Seth past these feelings when he went through his Awakening, and knew our family could navigate the storms that arouse together.


	25. Those Old Lessons

Chapter 25: Those old lessons

There was an intense wave of pleasure crashing over me as Adrian stroked his cock deeper into me. His green eyes held mine as he watched me climax under his touch and cock.

My orgasms had changed since we had started tuning into my bodies signals and my crash of intense amounts of pleasure to very small, normal, amounts. Now Adrian's pleasure was my goal, like it had been in the beginning of our relationship, like it was when he completed my Awakening and I became a Succubus, living off the pleasure. I wanted him to be satisfied, my own satisfaction coming from his.

"You are beautiful," Adrian sighed as he steadily fed my flower his cock. Three years into our sex life and I was still shy to call my secret place anything other than a flower.

I traced his scar, cutting his face almost in half as I gazed into his eyes. A misplaced death scythe he said once when I asked. My lover, an ex-Death God - a glorious job for a glorious man. A man who could make my body heat up and shutter in utter pleasure. I rode the orgasm as the blissful wave and pulled him down to kiss me as I felt his release join mine.

Adrian rolled gently off me and we laid staring at the ceiling, our breaths and hearts slowly coming down. Over the past six months we had to re-train my body to be satisfied by his needs as well as mine, and for me not to want to take more, even so I could push him into giving me all the pleasure I could draw out. We had regularly seen Dr. Jamerson and he had been supportive in our pace to undo my body's cravings. He had said I had began to train it to crave the maximum amounts of pleasure, much like an addict who was wanting the next opium fix as soon as the previous one waned even a little.

I sighed as I turned into my consort and took my lovers deep kiss, smiling at him as we parted. I never doubted that he loved me as I sought pleasure in other men, driving my desire to have a child with him to almost letting my nature consume me. I knew we were on this path exploring a newly Awakened Succubus, together. Now, we had others to help guide us, and our lives had become better - the sex, the everyday, the family we had.

"I hear Seth," he muttered as I dropped another kiss on his lips.

"My turn," I said, giggling as he picked me up and rolled me off the bed. I felt like I was floating for the few moments I was in his arms. "Keep the bed warm?"

"Of course my love," he said.

Seth was now three, and did not sleep through the night. We had a cranky child on our hands some days, and a lovely angelic child, another. Now, opening the door, I saw him on the floor, his blocks and stuffed animals scattered around him.

"Mama, play!"

"Seth, it's dark, night time. You need to sleep," I said, picking him up. He fussed as I walked to the bed and sat down on it. "Tomorrow we go see Tabitha, but only if you sleep."

"Tabba!"

I smiled. "Yes, Tabba. But you need sleep. You didn't even nap for daddy."

Seth pouted and I kissed his little forehead. He was so cute when he was throwing a fit. "Tabba."

"She is in bed. And you need to go to sleep too."

He seemed to ponder my infinite wisdom and finally looked at me, his blue eyes drinking in mine. "Night night."

I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer of thanks. "Night night,"

Closing the door to Seth's room, his deep and steady breaths of a deep sleeper making me suddenly tired. Turning I found my lover in the doorway, watching me. His green eyes danced with laughter and pride. I placed a finger on my lips and walked quickly towards him.

"I love you," he breathed, taking me into his arms and guiding us back to our bed. "Seth has the best mother in the world."

I stifled a laugh. "Well I am not sure about that. I'm trying to reason with a three year old."

We curled up, arms around each other and fell asleep ourselves.

The next day Seth and I sat in the back of the carriage as Adrian guided us back toward the manor outside London. I marveled, again, at the grandiose home of our friends Sebastian and Mey-Rin and their child. Of course, I reminded myself as we slowed down, it was not their home, they were servants of the Earl. It had been a few months since we had gotten together with the other couple who had their own unique tale. Sebastian was a demon and Mey-Rin an ex-assassin. I handed Adrian Seth as I climbed out of the carriage. Our only friends were just as extraordinary as us.

"Daylia!" Mey-Rin's voice rang out as we rounded the manor and into the gardens. She hugged me and I pulled back and smiled. The few months we had not seen each other had given her a soft rounded belly. She grinned and placed a hand on her stomach. "Another one to add to our interesting family."

"I'm so happy for you both," I said, giving her another hug. I felt her stiffen a bit and pulled away, confused.

She bit her lip and looked at me. "I'm so sorry - I should have told you. I know… oh I'm so sorry," she repeated, her mostly brown eyes welling with tears.

"Oh no, no," I said, knowing why she was suddenly so self-conscious. "I am so happy for you and Sebastian. Adrian and I have a lot to still learn about me before we try again. Please, let me be happy for you."

Mey-Rin hugged me again. "I promise we will find a way for you to have another child too."

I thanked her, knowing that she understood a little about how I desperately wanted to have a child by Adrian. We had both found the loves of our lives - eternity of lives - and would navigate all that it meant to love an immortal, each of us being a little immortal ourselves.

 **Oh my... so many times I wanted to cry over poor Daylia's life. From a midnight session under the hands of Claude, to becoming the lover of the Undertaker, it's been a pretty cute ride. I'm not sure if this is the end for Daylia and Undertaker, but for now, I shall close this chapter here. :) Again, like a broken record, but needs to be repeated often, thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, favored... whatever - this story as well as any others you have also enjoyed. A humble thanks.  
**


End file.
